


Reasons To Be Missed

by TrueMeg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Disappearance, Family Feels, Friendship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMeg/pseuds/TrueMeg
Summary: Albus and Scorpius were the best of friends when they were younger. Until Scorpius and Draco Malfoy disappeared without a trace. Ten years, Albus Potter has wondered what happened to his childhood best friend.But on the eve of Albus' sixth year at Hogwarts, the Malfoys return. And unfortunately, the friendship Albus held onto all that time doesn't exactly fall right back into place.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 124





	1. i have lost a hero, i have lost a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Cursed Child multi-chapter, and I've been working on it for quite some time now. Hope you like it!  
> This story is based on the premise of the book "Emmy & Oliver" by Robin Benway and the story title comes from the song "Leave out all the Rest" by Linkin Park.  
> Also, this isn't a romance-heavy story. It's much more an exploration of Albus and Scorpius' relationship. Mostly as friends. Some hits of romance, but not a lot.  
> 

“Albus! Did you know the ceiling in the Great Hall? It’s enchanted to look like the night sky! Imagine that! You’re inside, but you see all the stars that are outside. Or the rain but you stay dry. Did you know that?”

Albus looked up from his comic book, seeing Scorpius’ eyes wide, his face eager to see Albus’ reaction. Albus laughed “I think my mum told me that, yeah.”

Scorpius flipped a few pages of the book in front of him, a worn copy of Hogwarts: A History. “And! If Muggles ever go up to the castle, all they see is a ruin. It’s all fallen down and stuff. And there’s a sign saying it’s dangerous!”

Albus’ face scrunched. “Gross.”

“It’s not gross, it’s not really like that, silly. I can’t wait to see Hogwarts one day.”

Albus watched his comic book page, the main character easily leaping over a fence over and over in the confines of the comic panel. “Hogwarts is cool except for the homework. And the school.”

“I’m excited for that.”

“You’re a nerd.”

“What’s a nerd?”

Albus paused before looking up from his comic. “I dunno. I hear James say it sometimes.”

Scorpius laughed. Just then the door to the office opened, and Harry Potter entered. Harry had a briefcase in one hand, and papers in the other. All of it, Albus was certain, filled with the boring-adult stuff that his dad always worked with. Ministry work was always boring. 

Harry set his things on his desk and glanced down at the book in front of Scorpius. “Have you boys gone through my books again?”

“It’s _Hogwarts: A History_!” Scorpius exclaimed, his small hands struggling to hold up the book that was two times bigger than his head. 

“That’s a big book for you to read,” Harry commented. Scorpius was an advanced reader for being only six years old. Albus preferred his comic books, the ones James had in his room with the moving pictures and fun colors. The comics were called _The Fate of Fletcher_. About the hero wizard saving the day from villains and evil curses. Well, Albus was told that’s what they were about. He ignored the words to follow the fun pictures instead.

“I want to go to Hogwarts one day,” said Scorpius.

Albus turned to his dad. “Scorpius says Hogwarts looks like it’s fallen down!”

“Only to muggles, Albus!”

Harry held up his hands. “Alright, alright boys,” he interjected. “Scorpius is right, it only looks that way to muggles. And you two have five years before you have to worry about it, right?”

“That’s too long,” Scorpius said. 

They were interrupted yet again, when Scorpius’ father Draco entered Harry’s office. To Albus, his best friend’s father had always scared him quite a bit. Draco always looked very serious, and Albus had rarely seen him smile. Especially not in the past couple weeks. 

Harry had sat Albus down in their living room, explaining to him how Scorpius’ mother had passed away. Albus had never met her, because she was always sick. But Harry explained to Albus how sad Scorpius and his father will be for a long time, and it was important to be supportive and what that meant. And his dad had been right; Scorpius was very sad, for a while. 

Harry had described it to Albus that it was like a cloud of sadness that was always there. Albus could do little things like write him notes or draw pictures, and slowly he was able to see his best friend smile again, make the cloud clear a bit. The cloud of sadness wasn’t entirely gone, but Albus could see it go away, like just now when Scorpius excitedly prattled on about how great Hogwarts was. 

On the other hand though, in the few and far between times where Albus was in the same room as Draco, Albus knew that same sad cloud was always on Scorpius’ father and never went away. Sometimes Harry would make small comments to Draco, little jokes to try and help, but Albus could tell they never worked. Not in the same way they did for Scorpius. 

Albus’ dad said that’s what happens when someone is gone. That it’s okay for Scorpius and Draco to be sad. 

Scorpius got up when his father entered, and greeted his dad with a hug around Draco’s waist. Draco simply put a hand on Scorpius’ hair. 

“We should go, Scorpius,” Draco said stiffly. 

“No rush, Draco,” Harry said. “Why don’t you two come over for tea? Let the boys play a little more.”

“No, we should go.”

“Alright…” Harry sighed. 

Albus noticed Scorpius’ face had gotten a little sadder, but he said goodbye to his friend as normal, and Draco ushered his son out of Harry’s office. 

“Albus, put the Hogwarts book away. And grab your things and we’ll get going.”

Albus closed up _Hogwarts: A History_ and put it back on the shelf before grabbing his backpack from the floor. He took his Fletcher comic and stuffed it in his bag before he stopped suddenly. “Oh!”

“What is it?”

“Scorpius borrowed my comic! The first _Fletcher_ book. He said he’d finished it and he’d give it back. Scorp!”

Before Albus could even get to the door, his dad held out a hand to stop him. “It’s alright Al. You’ll see him in a few days. Just get it then.”

“Okay.”

* * *

That was the last time Albus saw his best friend.

It was three days later when Albus was in the living room, playing with his knight action figures with James, when his father came home late from work, his hair sodden from the rain. Albus looked up from his toys when Harry gestured for Ginny to join him in the other room. He continued to watch as his parents talked, his mum had gently put her hand over her mouth in some kind of shock, and after a few more exchanges between his parents, his father came back into the room. Mum took James and Lily upstairs, while Harry sat Albus on the couch. 

Albus remembered his dad being at a loss for words, and not really explaining it well. He did say Scorpius and his father were gone, and no matter how much Albus asked where they’d gone and when they’d be back, his dad didn’t have an answer. 

They’d disappeared, Malfoy manor still had their things in it, but Scorpius and Draco were nowhere to be found. Like they’d disappeared into thin air.

Albus remembered crying into his dad’s chest, and his mum coming into the room with comforting words. He vaguely remembered his mum eventually bringing him up to bed.

Albus had waited. Scorpius would return, right? They went on holiday, of course.

A day, a week, two weeks.

Nothing. Albus kept hope. But as time went on, and still they heard nothing of the Malfoys, it was harder for Albus to keep his head up.

A year. Two years.

From the beginning the Ministry listed the Malfoys as “missing.” They had no reason to think they were in danger or that they were dead. They’d just gone.

Five years.

Ten years.

Albus sat on the floor of his room, leaning back against his bed with a photo album sitting in his lap. The album was opened to one page in particular, with two pictures stuck to the page. The top picture showed Albus when he was five years old. His back was to the camera as he leaned over the ledge of the fountain that stood in the entrance hall of the Ministry. Next to him was Scorpius, same age, same position. The picture was showing them pointing down to the pool, or looking up when streams of water that occasionally shot from the fountain’s figure. The bottom picture was showing the boys now facing the camera, sitting on the fountain ledge, arms thrown around each other as they jostled in place, smiling and squirming for the picture. 

The pictures had been taken just a few minutes apart, and a couple months before the last time Albus had seen Scorpius. The most recent pictures Albus had. Scorpius didn’t look the same way he did in the picture as he did the last day Albus had seen him. In the picture, Scorpius’ hair was shorter, his cheeks a little rounder than Albus remembered. 

But these were the only things Albus had left of his best friend. Just these two pictures to represent all those days they spent together at the Ministry, goofing off, playing, and reading while their dads worked. 

Albus always did this on this day, the anniversary of the last day he’d seen Scorpius. Ten years ago today, he said goodbye to his best friend like any other day, thinking he’d see Scorpius again soon.

But today it was ten years later and no one ever knew what happened to Draco and Scorpius. 

In the days and weeks after they’d disappeared, it was much easier to say that they’d gone on holiday. But ten years later, it had somehow become easier to say they were gone. Albus didn’t like that thought, but it had become the most logical explanation...

“Hey Al? Albus!”

Albus looked over at his door. “In here, Dad.”

Albus’ door opened and his father stepped in. Harry was in the process of putting on his jacket, and his shirt underneath was buttoned improperly. 

“Hey Al. Your mum and I are going to meet Ron and Hermione and Neville in London. We’ll be back late. There’s food in the fridge if you get hungry.”

“I’m fine, Dad. Thanks,” Albus said. 

At that moment Harry noticed the album in Albus’ lap. “That day again, isn’t it?”

Albus nodded as his father stepped into his room and took a seat on the floor next to him. “He was a good kid, Scorpius.”

Albus used to correct people when they’d refer to Scorpius in past-tense. Because he could still be around. But it grew too tiring after so many years. 

“Draco was a good man too. Well, once we grew up. When we were younger it was a different story.”

“Yeah Dad, I know, you’ve said.”

“Right, sorry,” Harry said. 

There was a pause, both of them watching the moving figures in the pictures.

“Do you ever think about what happened?” Albus asked. It wasn’t the first time he’d asked his dad that question, but he couldn’t help it anyway.

Harry sighed. “Sometimes. If I had an answer for you, I’d say it, but you know…” Albus bit the inside of his cheek. Harry continued, “Draco wasn’t doing well after Astoria passed. And his reputation wasn’t the best, clearly, and there were rumors, nasty rumors going around about them… But he loved Scorpius, more than anything in the world. And their house was untouched.” Harry sighed. “Nothing ever added up and no one ever found a clue…”

Albus has heard all the details over the years. Their house with all their things still left in it, Astoria’s passing a few months before they disappeared, the Ministry not finding anything related to a crime. No new information. Yet every time he heard the details, he wished his brain could pick out something new, something to put the puzzle together. 

“Harry!”

It was Ginny calling up the stairs. Harry patted Albus’ shoulder. “I shouldn’t keep your mum waiting. Will you be alright?”

“Yeah Dad. I’m fine, really.” 

Harry stood up. “You should get a start on packing. One week till Hogwarts, sixth year!”

”Good _bye_ , Dad,” Albus groaned. Harry chuckled and left.

Albus looked back down at the pictures. He stared at little Scorpius, the little boy’s bright expression smiling back at him. 

Albus remembered how excited Scorpius had been to go to Hogwarts, and it still sent an ache through Albus knowing Scorpius never got to go. Albus would’ve done anything to have attended with Scorpius. Albus had his friends from school, and he loved them. They made school worthwhile. But like always, he still had his best friend in mind, feeling like there was something always missing in his life. If only Scorpius could be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter @truexmeg and tumblr @truemeg  
> Chapter title comes from the song "New York" by St. Vincent


	2. it was fun when we were young and now we're older

“Albus! Where’s my school jumper?”

“Why would I have it?”

“You did the laundry last night!”

“Doesn’t mean I have it!”

Lily stomped up to Albus’ door, glaring at her older brother. Yelling matches had been a frequent occurrence among the Potter siblings, especially in high stress moments like today. 

“You have it!”

“No I don’t Lily!”

“It was in your laundry, Albus!” Lily went to Albus’ basket of clean laundry and rifled through his clothes until she pulled out a maroon sweater.

“See? It’s red! So it’s Gryffindor, which means it’s not yours!”

“ _ Thank you _ for this enlightening lesson on colors,” Albus snapped. “Don’t you have to finish packing?”

Lily pointed to Albus’ nearly empty trunk. “Don’t you?”

The only object currently in Albus’ hand was a rolled up pair of socks, which he threw across the room at his sister.

Lily dodged the socks and stuck her tongue out at Albus as she left his room.

Albus looked forward to going to Hogwarts every year. He could see his closest friends again, spend as much time with them as possible, watch some decent Quidditch matches, revel in the fact that his O.W.L.s were done, and relax knowing he did pretty well in most of his subjects. Sure he did have to put in work in his classes, but the rest of it made up for all the work involved.

But packing for school was the worst.

Scattered around his room were different piles of clothing, along with supplies like his books and quills. The only things that made it into his trunk so far were his bits of school uniform. Every year Albus did try to plan out his packing, but it usually descended into him getting distracted by his old comic books, by his siblings also scrambling to get ready, sometimes Albus would even take a nap in the middle of it all. And at the end of the day he’d simply throw his favorite sweaters and comfiest hoodies into his trunk and be set for the year. 

Albus turned around to his bookshelf and stared at his nearly-complete collection of his  _ Fate of the Fletcher _ graphic novels. He always brought at least one of the books with him, despite the fact that they were written for little kids, he would always pick one up when schoolwork became too much. 

He had book six in hand when he heard a distant sizzle, followed by familiar whoosh. He barely had time to process someone coming into the Potter fireplace before a yell pierced the household.

_ “Albus Severus Potter!” _

Despite the familiar voice, Albus’ stomach still dropped. Either someone was too excited to see him or he was somehow in trouble. 

Albus tore out of his room, where Lily was also sticking her head into the hall, eyes wide. Albus brushed past her and quickly went downstairs to the living room. 

In his fireplace was the head of one of his good friends, Polly Chapman. Green flames framed her hair, and she was still chanting Albus’ name when he came in.

“Polly!” Lily said excitedly behind Albus.

Albus knelt down in front of the fireplace. “Whatever it is, I didn’t do it.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Polly said excitedly. “But you’re not going to believe what my brother’s told me!”

“This can’t wait until tomorrow?” 

“No!”

It must’ve been important, if Polly had to tell him here and now rather than just wait until the train ride tomorrow. 

“You know how my brother works for the Department of International Magical Cooperation. And they handle cases of witches and wizards moving in and out of the UK and Ireland right?”

“Yes. What is this about, Polly?”

“Draco and Scorpius Malfoy have been found!”

Albus froze, staring at his friend’s floating head in his fireplace. He muttered out a “what” but it didn’t feel like it came from him. 

“The Malfoys are back!” Polly said. “Apparently they’ve been in touch with the Ministry for a few weeks now, getting things sorted. It’s been a secret so far. But my brother said someone at the Prophet just found out, so everyone will know soon maybe even by the end of today. Apparently the department is scrambling. But it would’ve come out anyway…”

But Albus had zoned out halfway through Polly’s explanation. Her voice became distant, as did the fireplace, the living room around him, and even Lily next to him. He leaned back, shifting so he was sitting on the floor, staring at the rug beneath him, but his head completely somewhere else. 

_ Draco and Scorpius have been found. _

_ The Malfoys are back. _

_ They’ve been around for a few weeks. _

_ Scorpius was back. _

Albus had thought of this moment for ten years, the moment when he’d be told Scorpius was back. His dad would tell him the good news, like he’d told Albus the bad news all those years ago.He pictured himself bursting into a smile, laughing with relief. He pictured seeing Scorpius at a distance, and they’d run at each other and hug, the biggest and longest hug in the world. Scorpius would say where they’d gone. And they’d talk. 

Albus certainly didn’t picture it like this, his friend telling him while her head was in his fireplace. 

“Earth to Albus Potter.”

Albus snapped back to Polly. “Uh...wow…” He couldn’t say anything else.

“I  _ know _ , wow, right?” Polly had that excited gleam in her eyes that usually scared Albus. “All these years—“

“Ten,” Albus said.

“Disappear and throw the entire wizarding world into a frenzy...And then just show up again and throw everyone into  _ another _ frenzy. And we’re just supposed to see Scorpius Malfoy on the train tomorrow like it’s normal.”

Albus felt his insides suddenly drop, his eyes widening. “ _ What? _ ”

“Scorpius is going to Hogwarts! My brother told me. They helped with his enrollment. I guess that would be obvious, since he’s the same age as us, right? I’ve never heard of a new student at Hogwarts before, how do you think it works?”

But Albus had zoned out again. He turned away from the fireplace and pulled himself up to his feet, nearly toppling over in the process.

“Al?”

Albus shook his head, vaguely registering that Lily and Polly were both staring at him. “I, uh… I gotta go…” And Albus left the living room. He was still in a daze as he went through the hall, up the stairs, and back to his room, slamming the door behind him with more force than he meant.

Albus went to run his hands through his hair, until he realized he was still holding the  _ Fletcher _ book. He’d been holding it this whole time. Albus immediately dropped it, as if it had given him an electric shock. 

_ Scorpius was back. _

Polly had said those words, and they were replaying in Albus’ mind. Ten years he’d waited for those words. Ten years of this mystery shrouding his life. And yet Albus was supposed to see Scorpius Malfoy tomorrow. On the train. At Hogwarts with them. 

Yet he couldn’t fathom the words to be real. As much as he thought he’d be ready for the day when this would happen, when he’d receive the best news of his life, Albus couldn’t make sense of it right now. 

Albus realized his hands were shaking. 

He flexed his fingers, muttering a swear under his breath as he stared down at the  _ Fletcher  _ book on his floor.

He was seeing his best friend again.

* * *

Albus nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the familiar crack outside his window. He glanced out the window, and sure enough, his mother and father were on the front sidewalk, having just apparated home from work. In a second Albus noticed how they both looked concerned, serious. Both of them had copies of  _ The Evening Prophet _ in hand. They didn’t get the  _ Evening _ issues delivered to their house, instead Ginny and Harry got them at work and brought them home. It didn’t help Albus’ anticipation all day, since Polly said there’d be an article about the Malfoys.

Albus tore out of his room for the second time that day, and sure enough he heard Lily right behind him too. 

The Potters were greeted home to the sounds of thunderous footsteps of their two youngest coming down the stairs. They still had looks of concern on their faces. Tiredness, even. It wasn’t too unusual for Harry. Ministry work wasn’t exactly exhilarating, as far as Albus had gathered over the years. Any other night he would’ve greeted his parents with a little more tact. 

“Dad is it true?” Albus blurted as he nearly ran into the wall. 

Harry appeared startled as his kids appeared. “Oh, they already know…” He muttered. 

“Polly showed up in our fireplace and told us!” Lily said excitedly. 

“Of course she did,” Ginny muttered, exasperated. She patted Harry on the shoulder. 

“She said there’d be an article in the Prophet. Is it there already?” Albus tried grabbing for it, but Harry snatched it out of reach. 

“Not now, Al. Let your mom and I breathe for a second…”

“I’m going to order dinner,” Ginny said, “Lily, come give me a hand.” With a sigh, Lily joined their mother and they went to the kitchen. 

Harry stepped past Albus on his way upstairs, but Albus grabbed his dad’s arm.

“Dad,” Albus met Harry’s gaze. “Is it true?”

Harry paused before he nodded. “Yes son, it’s true.”

* * *

Half an hour later, the four of them were sitting around the kitchen table, plates of pizza in front of them. It was still odd, there being only four of them in the house now. James had moved out a month ago after being recruited for Puddlemere United. 

Albus was about to start the conversation, but Harry beat him to it by setting the folded copy of the Prophet down in front of Albus. 

In the middle of the page was the big headline:  **THE MALFOYS RETURN.**

Albus picked up the newspaper. 

“The story almost made the front page, but the Department of International Magical Cooperation managed to convince the Prophet to move it. It was a big thing, I heard,” Harry commented. 

“Polly said the department was in a frenzy,” said Lily.

“You could say that,” Harry responded. 

Albus picked up the paper and read the article. 

_ After disappearing just over ten years ago, Draco Malfoy and his son, Scorpius, have returned, alive and well. An official in the Department of International Magical Cooperation confirmed they have been in touch with Malfoys for the past several weeks, helping settle matters pertaining to their return to the country. The Malfoys were allegedly living in the United States since they’d disappeared. _

_ This news comes as a shock to many, when it was reported that Malfoy and his son had disappeared from their home without a trace ten years ago. At the time the Ministry had looked into the issue, but had found no evidence of criminal activity.  _

_ “This news is a welcome surprise,” says Minister Hermione Granger, “and something we will settle with Draco and his son in private.” _

_ This reporter did see Malfoy at the Ministry of Magic on this day, but Malfoy refused any comment.  _

_ Malfoy had previously worked privately at home, while working alongside the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Department of Magical Artefacts. The Malfoys were discovered to be missing when he failed to appear for a routine meeting, and upon inspection, Ministry officials discovered their residence to be empty, save for many possessions. The house has remained empty since then, only recently the Malfoys taking up residence at their manor again in the last few weeks. _

Below the article was a picture of Draco, definitely in the ministry, briefly glancing at the camera before closing a door behind him. Draco’s hair was longer than Albus remembered, his features older, but he looked very recognizable.

Scorpius wasn’t in the picture. Probably a good thing.

Albus read the article over a couple times, making sure he’d taken in every word. 

“Let me read it!” Lily said, nearly reaching across the table to take the Prophet out of his hands. 

Albus handed it over, realizing his hands had started shaking again. “They were in America?” It was the first question to mind in his jumbled mess of thoughts.

“Yes,” Harry said. “I did speak with Draco today. We wanted to be sure nothing criminal happened to them. It was a short conversation but from what I gathered Draco just...up and moved them. He wasn’t doing well after Astoria passed away. And there were the rumors that he was still a Death Eater, and the rumors about Scorpius…”

Ginny quickly shushed Harry.

Albus glanced down. He hadn’t touched his food at all. He probably wouldn’t touch it tonight. 

“And no one at MACUSA wanted to say they were there?” Lily asked. 

“I don’t think they knew the situation,” Ginny said. “I can’t imagine it was big enough news to make it over there.”

“What’d they do there anyway?” 

“I guess they just...started a new life,” Harry said, like the words were still odd to say. “Draco didn’t work, Scorpius went to Ilvermorny… They were just...a normal father and son.”

“As if they didn’t disappear from here…” Ginny muttered.

One thing had been at the forefront of Albus’ mind all day. “Is it true that Scorpius is going to Hogwarts with us?”

Harry looked at Albus. “Yes,” he said. “He’ll be going to Hogwarts tomorrow.”

The last word barely came out before Albus quickly stood up from the table and quickly turned to leave the kitchen. He heard his mum call for him, but he mumbled out a vague “not hungry” and continued up to his room.

When he was back in his room, his hands were shaking again. And as much as he was inclined to sit on his bed or at his desk, he was too restless to do so, instead stepping around his room. Something resembling pacing as he stepped around his things still scattered on his floor. Despite the long day, Albus had been too preoccupied in his thoughts to get anything new in his trunk.

A few moments later, a knock outside his room made Albus jump. He turned quickly, only to see his dad standing in his doorway. 

“Hey Al,” Harry took a step into the room. “Are you alright?”

Albus shrugged. “I dunno,” he said. “Are you supposed to be alright when your best friend suddenly comes back after ten years and you’re going to see him tomorrow?”

Harry took another few steps into the room, gently putting his hands on Albus’ shoulders. “I know it’s a lot, Al…”

Albus nodded once, looking down at his floor. He was still shaking, and soon he was pulled into his dad’s embrace. Albus buried his face in his dad’s shoulder as his dad held him tight. 

Albus’ eyes were starting to brim with tears. “He’s back, Dad…”

“I know.”

“I missed him so much…” The words got caught in Albus’ throat. “I’m going to see my best friend again tomorrow.”

“I know,” Harry said quietly. “But, I think we should talk about that…” Harry broke their embrace, and gestured to Albus to sit down on the bed. Albus sat, while quickly wiped his face with his sleeve.

Harry sighed as he sat down next to Albus. “Al, I know this is great news, and it is a lot to take in.”

Albus nodded.

“But...while it is a lot for us, it must be a lot for Scorpius, right? What I mean is, everyone knew about the Malfoys and now everyone knows they’re back. It’s going to be overwhelming for Scorpius.”

“Well, sure…”

“What I’m trying to say, Albus,” Harry said. “I think you should give Scorpius some space.”

Albus’ eyes snapped up at Harry. “Dad—“

Harry cut him off. “Albus, listen. Just think about it. Everything the Malfoys are going through right now, with coming back here and this article. Everyone’s going to be talking about them and...It may be overwhelming for Scorpius so… Maybe it’s best to not add to that right away.”

“So, what? You don’t want me to talk to him at all?” Albus asked, incredulous at the idea of it. 

“No, I’m not saying that,” Harry said. “I just think...give him some space first. Let him adjust.”

Albus paused. The conversation had allowed his brain to calm down slightly, and he had to admit his father had a point. Maybe this was the wisdom of the famous Harry Potter, always knowing people were staring at you and watching you. That probably was what Scorpius would be going through tomorrow. Maybe one more voice in that noise would be too overwhelming.

“I think you’re right…” Albus said.

Harry gave Albus a pat on the shoulder. “You’ll be back with your old friendship in time, Al.”

Albus nodded. “Ten years...I guess I can wait a little longer, if that’s best for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos always appreciated!  
> Chapter title comes from the song "Roller Coaster" by the Jonas Brothers  
> Find me on twitter @truexmeg and tumblr @truemeg


	3. watched you getting nearer, like i knew it in my heart

Albus had woken up the next morning to three letters on his desk. Two of them from his friends Karl Jenkins and Cora Monroe asking him about the Malfoys. He skimmed over those, not ready to dive into how he’d talk about this situation with his group of friends. The third letter was a small piece of parchment folded in half, and it contained one sentence from Polly:  _ you owe me for ditching me in your living room, Potter. _

Okay, Albus was slightly concerned at that. 

He was up fairly early, and moved through the morning almost robotically. His only breakfast was a couple bites of toast and a bit of orange juice, as much as his mum tried to get him to eat more, he wasn’t hungry. His anticipation was skyrocketing, and in some moments of the morning he was sure he was going to be sick. But soon enough he was packed and the time to leave had come. 

Platform 9 ¾ seemed much more lively than it had in previous years. And Albus couldn’t tell if it was bustling more than usual, or if he was still in a kind of daze from last night. Either way, the platform was very loud and crowded, and he couldn’t wait to take a seat on the train and set off. 

Not that the ride would be that much quieter. Since he’d be in a compartment with seven of his friends. All of whom wanted to catch up after the summer. And they’d all definitely pounce on talking about the Malfoys. 

His mum squeezed him extra tight when they said goodbye. It helped ease some of Albus’ nerves. Next he hugged his dad, who whispered a confident “it’ll be fine” to him before Albus turned to get on the train. They both shouted for Albus to write to them, and that they’d write him too. Albus yelled back a few exasperated “okays” as the train gave its final whistle. The train gave a jerk, and it was off.

Somewhere on this train, Scorpius was here too.

“Albus!”

Albus jumped when a hand clamped around his arm and spun him around. And in the small confines of the train passageway, he almost hit his shoulder against the compartment next to him. 

He was greeted by the beaming face of his cousin, Rose. “Will you quit it?” Albus snapped. 

“I’m glad to see you!” Rose said, not missing a beat. 

“I can tell,” Albus muttered. 

“Alright so, I’m sure my mum told me just as much as your dad told you,” Rose chattered as they continued down the hall. All while Albus’ insides dropped as soon as he realized what she was talking about. “That Draco and Scorpius have been back for a few weeks, and they’ve been in America, and that apparently it isn’t against the law for them to disappear like they did.”

“Are you saying you want them arrested?”

“Not  _ really _ …”

“Rose!”

“Okay, no I don’t want them arrested,” Rose said. “It all just seems a bit anticlimactic, don’t you agree?

It had been pretty climactic to Albus so far. 

Albus and Rose were the last of their friend group to reach their usual compartment. Six other students, all in their year, were already piled in, and he and Rose made the space that much more crowded. Cheers greeted them when they arrived, excitement filling the air as everyone exchanged long-overdue hugs. Albus was hugged in quick succession by Annie O’Brien, Karl Jenkins, and Polly Chapman. And he was greeted with claps on the shoulder from the less physically-affectionate side of the group, Yann Fredericks, Craig Bowker Jr, and Cora Monroe. Albus was soon squeezed into a seat between Karl and Cora, meanwhile Rose was still up, taking her time hugging and squealing at everyone. 

This was their usual journey experience. All of them cramped into the compartment, they’d all talk over each other and tell stories of their summers, make jokes at each other, and have a nice way to kick off a new year. Albus genuinely had fun, despite how loud and cramped it was. But his nerves were still buzzing inside him, and the environment didn't help.

It was Yann who stood up and got everyone’s attention, placing his hands on Rose’s shoulders. “Alright, so let’s stop stalling.”

“It’s been three minutes, Yann,” Cora muttered. 

Yann appeared to have not heard her. “And let’s get to what we all really want to know about.”

“You will all be disappointed to know that Albus and I don’t know any more than you lot,” Rose said. She was clearly loving the attention. 

“You liar!” Polly said. “There has to be more to it! My brother refused to tell me anything. And there wasn’t much in the Prophet.”

“I swear, we know nothing more,” Rose said, finally squishing herself into a seat. “Tell them, Albus.”

Albus kept his gaze away from all of his friends as they all turned on him. “There’s nothing else to say,” he muttered. 

Karl patted Albus’ knee. While on his other side, Cora leaned against him a little more. She’d never be caught dead actually appearing to be affectionate. But Albus knew her well enough to spot it.

Cora Monroe was a fellow Slytherin. One very rare Muggle-born Slytherin. At their start of term feast, all the newly-sorted first years were nervously chatting and eating. Albus had taken the chance to turn to her and say hi. Only for Cora to promptly pull out her wand and ask if he was messing with her. He’d stammered out that of course he wasn’t, and asked if she even knew how to use her wand yet.

They’d been thick as thieves ever since. 

“Why do we keep you two around if you don’t have anything new to tell us?” Yann exclaimed, earning a slap on the shoulder from both Rose and Polly. 

“That’s been Yann’s plan the whole time,” Craig joked. “Befriend Albus Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley. Wait six years to get information from them about the Malfoys.” Yann laughed as he plopped into the seat next to Craig. “Though that would imply you’d know they’d be back for this day. And that you knew where they were this whole time.”

“That’s right, I did,” Yann said. 

Annie rolled her eyes. “You did not.”

“I did! They’ve awakened their old Malfoy vampire genes. And they left so they could feed on American blood.”

Albus nudged himself slightly closer to Cora, while several shouts erupted from a few in the group telling Yann to shove it. 

“It’s true! Scorpius’ eyes are going to be red when we see him.”

“Will his skin be sparkling too?” Karl asked Yann in a mocking tone.

That thankfully allowed the conversation to shift from Scorpius and instead to Karl’s taste in muggle movies.

Albus spent the next few hours listening to his friends talk and joke around. He occasionally jumped into the conversation, but he mostly kept silent, playing with the zipper on his hoodie, or fidgeting his fingers. And soon he was able to relax into the familiarity of the chaos, and enjoy the company he’d missed for a few months. He was even able to tell everyone all about James’ exciting new Quidditch career. 

But in a few moments between it all, his mind would be jolted back to one thought: Scorpius was on this train. 

It didn't help either that every once in a while, his friends inevitably brought up the Malfoys again. They talked about what the article said, and joked about Scorpius joining them this year. What it would be like. How he’d be sorted into a house. Craig even started writing down everyone’s bets about what house Scorpius would end up in. 

Several conversations were happening at once when Cora nudged Albus and motioned him up. They both shuffled their way out of the crowded compartment. 

“Where are we going?” Albus asked after the compartment door slid shut.

Cora started down the train car. “I’m hungry. And I wanted to get out of there.”

Albus nodded. He needed it too. 

“And I think they’re taking this whole Malfoy thing too far.”

As they transferred to the next car, Albus didn’t respond for a minute. “I suppose…”

“I mean it’s not that big of a deal,” Cora continued. 

“It kind of is.”

“I don’t even know who they are. Besides any time you mentioned Scorpius. I don’t see the fuss.”

Luckily Cora dropped the conversation when she saw the trolley witch at the other end of the car. Blocking their path, however, was a group of second years crowded into a tight pack. They all looked like they were very interested in looking at something inside a compartment, and they were turning to whisper to each other frequently. 

Albus saw Cora pull her prefect's badge out of her pocket and she held it out in front of her as she approached them. “Clear out. Or I’ll take away points before we even get to the damn school.”

The wide-eyed second years immediately dispersed. Cora quickly rushed a few steps ahead of him to catch up to the trolley witch. 

Albus approached the compartment the second-years had been looking into, wondering what possibly could have been so interesting that they needed to crowd in the passageway like that. 

Albus glanced into the window, and he immediately froze. 

Inside the compartment was Scorpius Malfoy. 

He knew, even after so long. There was a familiarity of his very presence. The striking white-blonde hair was nearly the same as it had been back in the day, only parted differently. The same wide, gray eyes. Same everything, now just older. 

Albus stared at him. Scorpius. His best friend. After ten years Scorpius was right in front of him, and was so familiar to how he’d been when they were young.

But Scorpius held himself differently. His shoulders were hunched over, like he was trying to hide himself. He already wore his school robes, noticeably without any house distinction, and they appeared very big as they hung over his slight frame. He was looking down on his lap at the couple of packages of sweets he had in hand. And he was alone in the compartment. 

Scorpius looked up at him. 

Their gazes met, Scorpius staring back at Albus with his wide-eyed expression and his mouth hanging open slightly. Albus was just aware of himself enough to know he was staring at Scorpius with the same expression, but he couldn’t pull himself away from it. 

The moment hung there between them, suspending them both.

Albus took a step, and immediately pitched forward to the floor. His feet caught underneath him, and he didn’t catch himself in time for his face not to hit the carpet. 

“Ow!” Albus couldn’t stop himself and he landed right on his face. A pain stung his chin and up to his mouth. 

“What the hell was that?”

Albus glanced up. Both Cora and the trolley witch were looking down at him. “Uh, I fell.”

“I saw that,” Cora said. “You’re a disaster.”

“So you’ve said.” Cora was simply watching him and made no effort to help him as he slowly pulled himself back to his feet. 

Cora laughed and shoved a Sugar Quill into his arms. “Come on, you.” She brushed past him back the way they’d come. 

Albus hesitated, and looked back into the compartment.

Only to see Scorpius was suppressing a laugh. 

Scorpius was certainly smiling, looking away and glancing back at Albus a couple times. It was an expression Albus had remembered for ten years, and seeing it immediately brought him back to when they were six. He couldn’t help a laugh at himself.

“Albus!”

Cora had already made it to the end of the train, and was urging him on. Albus glanced between her and the compartment. He finally gave Scorpius a simple wave and small smile, and rushed down the train car.

* * *

Albus kept to himself for the remainder of the train ride, which wasn’t that hard as the rest of the group spent much of it talking about the upcoming Quidditch season. No one seemed to notice Albus not participating as he munched on his Sugar Quill. Which he was perfectly fine with, as his head was completely taken up by the fact that he’d just seen Scorpius. 

He looked so much like Albus remembered. Besides the obvious fact that he was older, there was such a familiarity to him. And he’d laughed at Albus. He couldn’t blame Scorpius; Albus had to admit he deserved that bit.

And yet Albus was still here, in the overcrowded compartment with his friends instead of back in the other car with the boy he’d waited so long to see again. What was he thinking? He could’ve easily said “see you” to Cora and gone into Scorpius’ compartment. But he’d panicked.

_ Space _ , his dad had said. Give Scorpius space. 

Soon enough they arrived at Hogwarts. Even after five past years of being here, Albus still buzzed with an eager anticipation every time the carriages brought them to the castle. Tonight couldn’t have been better; the sky was clear, the stars bright in the sky. The towers of the castle almost disappeared against the night sky. And even from a distance the windows flickered, the warmth of the fires inside beckoning at the students. 

An excited energy filled the stream of students, from the train platform all the way to the Great Hall. Albus’ group of friends split off into their respective houses, and he ended up with the rest of the Slytherin sixth years, with Cora next to him and Craig across the table. 

Craig, who was very obviously looking around the hall every few seconds.

“What are you doing?” 

Craig leaned in closer to them. “Where’s Scorpius?” He asked. “Surely they wouldn’t sort him with the first years. What’s he look like anyway?”

“He looks like a Malfoy, Craig,” Albus said.

“Okay so you’d think he’d stick out,” Craig continued. “Malfoy hair, you know? I don’t see him anywhere.”

“Maybe he isn’t coming after all,” Cora said.

“He did come. I saw him,” Albus blurted. Loud enough to even get the attention of a handful of Slytherins immediately next to them.

“Really? You saw him? Where? Why didn’t you say anything?” Craig asked the questions in quick succession and with an excited expression.

“I didn’t say anything because of this reaction,” Albus gestured to Craig. “Imagine that times everyone in our compartment.” Craig nodded, immediately understanding. Albus lowered his voice a bit. “Yes I saw him. On the train. Cora and I left to get sweets and—“

He was cut off when Cora hit his shoulder. “That’s why you were staring! Wait, is that why you fell?”

“You fell?” Craig asked.

Albus held his arm where Cora hat hit him. “I tripped. And yes that was why.”

“You disaster child.”

“You said that already.”

Just then, Headmistress McGonagall summoned silence in the Great Hall, and everyone’s attention shifted to the big double doors. Like clockwork, they opened for the newest crop of first years to file down the center of the Great Hall.

Every upper Hogwarts student appeared to crane their necks all at once, eager to get a glimpse of the new students. Exciting as this was on any other night, Albus knew the reason everyone seemed much more interested tonight. It would all be fruitless, though. Craig had to be right; there was no way they’d sort a sixteen year old, one who was the topic of a very recent Daily Prophet article no less, with the first years. 

“No way!” Craig exclaimed under his breath. 

Albus looked up. His eyes immediately snapped to the student at the back, clearly older and taller than the rest of them, and stood out with a familiar crop of blond hair. 

“They’re really sorting him with the first years?” Craig asked, sounding as bewildered as Albus felt. 

Albus found himself once again staring at Scorpius. His friend was keeping his head down, as if something on the floor was the most interesting thing in the world. And Scorpius’ shoulders were hunched in the same way they’d been on the train, hiding from everything. Albus suddenly missed that fleeting moment where Scorpius had laughed at him. 

Suddenly, Cora tugged on Albus’ sleeve. “Don’t stand up.” Albus hadn’t realized he was close to standing, and he lowered himself back onto the bench.

It was Professor Longbottom who had led the new students to the front of the Great Hall, and he gestured for the ones in front to spread out a bit. Scorpius still kept his head down. 

Albus had pictured what Scorpius’ reaction to Hogwarts would have been like. Scorpius had read  _ Hogwarts: A History _ a few times at a very young age. He’d prattled on and on about anything he could: the secret rooms, moving staircases, the spells on and around the castle, and arguably the best feature of the Great Hall, the ceiling bewitched to look like the sky. Six year old Scorpius’ face had always brightened when he said that bit. He’d pictured an older Scorpius, walking into the Great Hall and seeing the magical ceiling, and the walls adorned with the school banners and house crests, his eyes as wide as when he read these facts in his book.

Now Albus was certain Scorpius hadn’t even bothered to look up.

Headmistress McGonagall stood and said her usual brief welcoming speech, while the Sorting Hat gave a brief song, something Albus never paid attention to. And then finally it was time for sorting.

“Scorpius Malfoy.”

A wave of murmurs bubbled up around the hall, and Albus vaguely heard Craig say something about “so much for alphabetical order” but Albus was still watching Scorpius. Even from his poor vantage point more than halfway down the hall, two tables and a couple hundred students in between, Albus still saw Scorpius remain still after his name was called. Several moments passed, until Scorpius finally stepped forward. The first years were quick to part to let him through, and even a couple in the very front took a step back when Scorpius stepped up to the hat. 

Albus saw Scorpius flick one glance up at the rest of the students before he pointedly looked back down at his shoes. A hush fell over the Hall when the hat was placed on its head. Albus felt like time was stretching again. 

The hat mumbled for a bit, and finally shouted, “Slytherin!”

More talk broke out from the students, loud enough that McGonagall had to call for silence again. Scorpius shuffled toward the table and he was greeted by a polite applause. Though it was noticeably quieter than when a normal first-year was sorted. The normally exciting moment overshadowed by the intense cloud of unease. 

The sorting continued on, now taking the first years alphabetically, and the young kids were greeted to their new houses with much more excited cheers and applause. 

Albus couldn’t see Scorpius from where he sat. The rest of the sixth year Slytherins exchanged confused looks. No one was really sure if Scorpius should’ve joined them, and the only open seats were closer to the front with the newly sorted students. Was Scorpius even technically in their year? 

Finally the sorting ended, and Professor Longbottom took the hat away as Headmistress McGonagall stood for one more remark. “Now that we’re all settled, I want to again welcome everyone to a new year. I hope  _ everyone _ ,” her eyes swept over the entire school, “will join in on welcoming every new student we have. And uphold the standards of respect we have here at Hogwarts.” McGonagall paused as the student body remained in an enraptured silence. “Now, let’s not delay our magnificent feast any longer.”

With that, the food appeared before them and the kids dug into the opening feast. 

Albus hadn’t eaten much that day, and his hunger had finally caught up to him. As he dug into his dinner, he couldn’t help but think of Scorius sitting with the first and second years. That had to be awkward. Maybe he’d move to join his fellow sixth years, or maybe a staff member would bring him to the students his age. 

That didn’t necessarily mean Albus had to give Scorpius space, right? If Scorpius came to him, it didn’t count. 

However, Albus didn’t get the chance to imagine that kind of reunion with Scorpius. Because there was movement at the other end of the Slytherin table. Albus looked up to see that Scorpius had gotten up from the table and was walking toward them. He was walking quickly, with his head still ducked down. A noticeable dip in volume followed, because of course everyone had to notice that the Malfoy was getting up. Albus had a fleeting burst in him, the idea of Scorpius coming to join them.

But Albus watched as Scorpius walked right past them, past the end of the Slytherin table, and out of the Great Hall entirely. 

The students seemed to return their attention back to their feast, while Albus’ gaze lingered on the doors.

“That must’ve been terrible,” Craig said, “getting sorted like that, I mean.”

“Everyone gets sorted the same way. His was no different,” Cora replied. 

“Yeah but he’s our age, getting sorted with eleven year olds, and everyone in the school knows who he is. And not exactly for the best reason.”

Cora shrugged. “How do they usually sort new students?”

“It doesn’t really happen,” Albus said. “Scorp always looked forward to getting sorted.”

“Scorp,” Cora said with a cheeky grin.

Albus rolled his eyes, “Shut it.” 

“But it didn’t really look like something he was looking forward to,” Craig said. 

“Yeah, I know…”

The stark difference from what Albus remembered to what he’d seen today had knocked Albus through a loop. 

Albus and his friends made their way down to the Slytherin dormitory a couple hours later. The long day combined with stuffing himself at the feast meant Albus was very ready to get to bed. He was also kind of looking forward to classes starting tomorrow. It’d be nice to get back into a routine.

On the walk he did keep an eye out for a familiar crop of blond hair, but Scorpius was nowhere to be found. Even inside the Slytherin common room, Albus didn’t see him. While Cora and Craig decided to stay up in the common room for a while - Craig because he apparently wanted to check over some Astronomy homework he’d done over the summer, Cora only out of sheer defiance of tomorrow’s early morning - Albus decided to turn in early. He heard Cora sigh behind him as he turned away, but ignored her. 

He found himself rubbing his fingers as he went to the dormitory. Did Scorpius get the password? Did he even know where the Slytherin common room was? Was he lost somewhere? Certainly the “space” advice didn’t need to apply if Albus wanted to do the right thing and make sure a new student got the proper advice he needed. 

Albus gave a start when he walked into the sixth year dorm and noticed one extra bed, the curtains already drawn shut. At the foot of the bed was a green trunk, the bold script reading  _ MALFOY _ in gold on the side. It appeared the lid of the trunk had been shut over a sock hanging out of it, and on the nightstand was a frame and a worn out book. A very clear contrast to the rest of the beds in the room: trunks still neatly stacked and untouched since the house elves had brought them in, beds still made with the curtains open, and the nightstands still bare.

Well that answered all of his questions. 

For the third time that day Albus faced the fact that his missing best friend was just a few strides away from him. He could make it across the room in a second, pull those curtains open and finally say hi to Scorpius. 

And he started to. Albus took a few steps, but stopped one bed over. His hands fidgeted as he stared at the curtains of the four-poster. 

This was stupid, he told himself. It was late. Tomorrow was the first day of a new year. He ran through the day Scorpius must’ve had, and he concluded that ripping open those curtains would only make it worse.

Albus turned away. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into his own bed. His was across from Scorpius, and he took one last glance at Scorpius’ bed before he pulled his own curtains shut for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, comments, kudos, etc are always appreciated!  
> Find me on twitter @truexmeg and on tumblr @truemeg  
> Chapter title comes from the song "Looking at the Sun" by Matthew Sweet


	4. send a sign so that i know you're there

“Okay, so all of you owe me a Galleon.”

Cora was unusually chipper for an early morning. Probably because she thought she was about to get seven Galleons richer. 

“Why?” Albus grumbled over his mug of coffee. Everyone else looked at Cora with tired eyes.

Cora sat herself down next to Albus. “I was the only one who bet Malfoy would be put in Slytherin. Pay up.”

Groans erupted from the group, with Yann even pounding his fist on the table. They were sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast this morning, and a few other students around them glared when the volume suddenly increased.

“Hold on,” Albus said, “I never made a bet in the first place, I don’t owe you anything.”

“Fine. The rest of you owe me.”

“The only reason you picked Slytherin was because no one _else_ was picking it,” Polly said. 

“It still counts, though,” Craig replied, flipping open his notebook to where he’d written down everyone’s choices. One quick glance told Albus that everyone had either picked Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Conveniently, no one had any Galleons on them at that moment, leaving Cora very disappointed. 

“How is Slytherin Scorpy?” Yann asked. 

“Yeah,” Karl said excitedly, “You guys talked to him last night right?”

Albus felt a prickling sensation in the back of his neck. “We didn’t talk to him.”

“You of all people _didn’t_ talk to Scorpius, Al?” Rose asked.

“He was asleep by the time we got to the dorm.”

Albus had hoped Scorpius would be there when he woke up. But Scorpius’ bed had been empty, and he wasn’t even in the Great Hall for breakfast. 

“Poor kid,” Karl said. 

Polly chuckled. “Yeah, poor kid living it up with the Malfoy fortune in America all this time.” She had a heavy tone of sarcasm, and it pulled a laugh out of several members of the group. 

Albus hunched a little more over his breakfast. 

He was more than happy when they were approved of their schedules and finally left for class. He shared his first class, Charms, with Karl, Rose, and Annie. When they walked in a handful of other students were already there. 

Including Scorpius. 

Albus stopped right in the doorway when he saw him, so suddenly that Annie shoved him from behind to get him to move again. Albus stumbled into his usual seat next to Karl while stealing glances at Scorpius. Scorpius had a hand playing with his hair, blocking his face from Albus’ angle. At least Albus knew that Scorpius had made it to the right place.

Karl bumped Albus. “Go say hi,” he whispered. 

Albus deliberated. Surely giving Scorpius space wouldn’t be possible for a long period of time. They shared a house, a dorm, and likely more than one class. 

Albus started to stand, but he was barely up when Flitwick appeared at the front of the class and called everyone to order. Albus fell back into his seat.

Maybe the universe was sending him a message. He got it loud and clear. 

* * *

_Hi Mum and Dad,_

_First week of classes went well. I’m still liking all my classes, despite all the homework there is now. Wasn’t all this supposed to get easier after O.W.L.s?_

_Scorpius is here. He’s been sorted into Slytherin, so I see him everyday. I haven’t talked to him yet though. You know, we’re busy and I don’t even know if he wants to talk to me. I know I should give him space, but…_

_I don’t know._

_Anyway. Talk to you soon. Love you both._

_-Albus_

_-_

_Dear Al,_

_It certainly didn’t get easier after O.W.L.s. Not to scare you but N.E.W.T.s are very hard (not that your father would know, he never finished school!) You’re a smart boy, you’ll get through it._

_-Mum_

_I hate to say it but your mum is right._

_I know it’s an odd situation. I haven’t seen Draco at the Ministry at all since the article in the Prophet. I know he won’t want to talk and I assume Scorpius is the same way. Just give it time, Al. Things will get better._

_Love you too._

_-Dad_

Albus bit his lip when he read and reread the past part of his parents’ letter. Admittedly he’d been hoping his dad would say “go ahead and talk to Scorpius.” Not that Albus needed his dad to tell him what to do. But some kind of validation that his urge to talk to Scorpius was okay. Because all through the first week neither talking to Scorpius nor giving him space felt like the right thing to do. 

If only he had the right thing to do.

For the past week he’d been watching Scorpius from afar. Scorpius was still keeping to himself: not talking to anyone in the halls, before classes, or in the Great Hall for meals (there were a few times Albus didn’t see Scorpius in the Great Hall at all), not spending time in the common room, and being in bed before Albus could catch him in the dorm. Not that Scorpius appeared to be actively avoiding anyone, it just seemed like he was an independent person. It didn’t help Albus’ conflict. 

One thing Albus was quick to see was how smart Scorpius was. He was quick with giving answers in class, often bursting them out like he’d been holding the facts in for hours. And during any of the practical portions of their lessons, Scorpius was quick to demonstrate proficiency. It immediately brought Albus back to when they were younger. Scorpius’ enthusiasm for knowledge and advanced skill had certainly carried with him these last ten years.

Scorpius was still a nerd. Big flashing moments of the boy who was once Albus’ best friend, yet they disappeared whenever Scorpius kept to himself.

Albus folded up his parents' letter and stuffed it into his bag. Nothing now was any clearer to him than it had been for the past week. 

It was Saturday morning, and the Great Hall was scattered with a small handful of students for breakfast. His friends had already left (those who had gotten up early enough to eat, that is) and were headed down to the Quidditch pitch. They’d been talking for the past couple days about spending the day off brushing up after the summer and Albus had grown increasingly concerned that him “owing” Polly for “ditching her in his living room” meant he had to play keeper while she chucked quaffles at him. 

So a sudden “extra credit potions essay” gave him an excuse to hole up by himself in the library. Albus gathered his things and exited the Hall. 

The library was fairly empty for a Saturday. It always started out this way, and slowly more and more students would be here on the weekends as the term went on. Albus went right toward the opposite end of the library. There was one little nook that he liked, kind of hidden from the main area, a table where he could spread his stuff out, and a window overlooking the lake.

And today he rounded the corner only to see his nook was taken up. By Scorpius.

Albus immediately ducked back behind a shelf, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. He sucked in a breath and forced it back out, also forcing himself to think this through. Here they were again, so close and Albus nearly falling over himself because of it. 

He could find another place to sit. There were certainly plenty in the library. And he didn’t need to interrupt Scorpius’ studying. 

Or he could walk around the corner, go up to the table and finally say hi. Even the thought of it put butterflies in Albus’ stomach. He’d wanted that for so long and the moment was finally right here in front of him. 

But that definitely meant he wouldn’t be giving Scorpius space anymore. Maybe he’d be stepping over a boundary. What if Scorpius didn’t even want him there? It’s not like Scorpius made any kind of indication that he wanted to talk to Albus. 

Albus took another deep breath. If he was about to make the wrong decision, he’d find out it was wrong very quickly. 

He stepped around the corner and walked right up to Scorpius. 

Scorpius looked up when Albus approached. They locked gazes for the second time that week, Scorpius’ eyes going wide. Albus couldn’t immediately tell if that was good or bad. 

Albus realized they’d been staring for a few seconds and he hadn’t said anything. “Um, h-hi. Hi Scorpius.”

“Hi Al--Albus Potter.”

Albus saw the hint of a smile on Scorpius’ face. And at least he wasn’t the only one stumbling over his words. Albus gestured to the chair across from Scorpius. “Do you mind--”

“No.”

“What?” 

Their words tumbled over each other, and Albus wasn’t even sure what Scorpius said. He wasn’t even really aware of what he’d said.

Scorpius shook his head quickly. “I mean, no I don’t mind if you sit, if that’s what you were asking. If you want to, that is. No pressure, not at all.”

Albus couldn’t help a smile as words poured out of Scorpius. “It was what I was asking. If you’re alright with that…”

“Sure. Fine with me.”

Albus took a seat before either of them could keep this back and forth going. Scorpius was now playing with the hair on the back of his neck. A few more beats of silence passed, both of the boys fidgeting while an awkward air hung between them. 

“Um, hi,” Albus said.

“Hi again.” 

What were you supposed to say in this kind of situation? Anything Albus thought of sounded stupid, or creepy. Playing it cool had never been a strong spot for Albus, especially in social situations. 

“I’m glad you’ve found the library,” he said awkwardly.

Scorpius smiled. “Of course I found the library.”

“And everything else in the school. Big place, right?”

“It is,” Scorpius said. “I mean I knew it was. All the books say how many rooms there are and how tall it is but you can’t really get the scale until you see it in person.” Scorpius was stopping himself from talking quickly again. Albus genuinely smiled, and he thought he could see a smile on Scorpius’ face, hidden by Scorpius nervously rubbing his chin. 

“I got lost on my very first day of classes first year,” Albus said.

“You did?”

“Yep, and every day after that for three days. I dunno why. I even wrote to my mum and dad insisting that the classrooms were moving around in the night.”

“I’ve never read that in one of the Hogwarts books,” Scorpius joked. 

Albus shook his head. “Of course that wasn’t happening. But by day four I’d finally figured out where everything was and it was going fine until my foot got caught in that one trick stair. Missed two classes while I was in the hospital wing.”

Scorpius was laughing away at him. “Is that a habit you’ve made, Albus?”

“What habit?”

“Tripping yourself up at the start of every year?” Scorpius was watching him, a big grin on his face until Albus remembered tripping on the train. 

His face suddenly went a little warm. “Not a habit, a coincidence.”

“Your chin was red when you got back up.” Scorpius ducked his head to nervously play with his hair again right after he said it.

Albus vaguely remembered his chin being a little sore after, but his mind had been very much elsewhere at that time. “I’m fine. You can enjoy the fact that you’re already doing better than I did my first week here.”

“Good to know,” Scorpius replied. 

A silence came down on them again. Several minutes passed of Scorpius finding a chapter in his book, though not with a particular sense of urgency. Albus was taking out parchment for his Ancient Runes homework. Normally Albus was fine with silence; he preferred quiet, in fact. But now it felt like the silence was about to overtake the small steps of progress they’d made in the last couple minutes. “Well, uh, I don’t want to distract you if you have homework to do.”

“I already did it,” Scorpius said. 

“All of it? Already?”

“I work fast.”

Albus chuckled. “Yeah, I--” He cut himself off. Was it weird to say he remembered that about Scorpius?

“You can still stay,” Scorpius said. “I don’t have work to do but you can. I can keep busy.” Scorpius held up the book in front of him. A book about dragons in Scandinavia. 

“I see,” Albus said. “Are you interested in dragons?”

Albus guessed Scorpius’ answer before he said it. “No, I just thought it would be something nice to read.”

Albus smiled again. “If anyone asks, I’m doing an extra credit Potions essay. I told my friend Polly that so I could get out of playing Quidditch today.”

“Ah,” Scorpius nodded once. “So you’re sure she won’t ask about this essay later?”

“I don’t think she will.”

“But if she does?”

Albus paused. “Well… too late now.”

Albus flipped to the first chapter of his Ancient Runes textbook. “So, uh… how are the classes?” In that moment Albus wished he could have kicked himself for being so awkward. 

“Oh uh, they’re good. Harder than my classes at Ilvermorny but for me that’s a good thing. I like the challenge here.”

“You’re a nerd,” Albus mumbled. 

Scorpius must’ve not heard him, because he didn’t respond. He simply played with the corners of his book pages. 

“Okay question,” Scorpius said after a few minutes. “When you tripped on the train…”

“Not again,” Albus groaned.

“It’s not about that, promise,” Scorpius paused, until Albus urged him on to ask. “What sweets did you end up getting from the trolley?”

Albus laughed before answering. “Cora got me a Sugar Quill.” Scorpius nodded slowly, his lips pursing as he did so. “What’s wrong with a Sugar Quill?”

“They’re fine,” Scorpius said. “But not a highlight of the British wizarding candy.”

“Specifically British?”

“America has its share of good candy. And I’ve been going back through all the British candy recently. But I’m not at the point of comparing them yet. Anyway, Sugar Quills. Fine. Not at the top of my list though.”

“I’m going to have to see this list,” Albus said. 

“It’s down in the dorm.”

They fell into easy conversation, first debating the pros and cons of Pepper Imps and Fizzing Whizbees, circling back to talking about Hogwarts, and finally chatting in between spurts of them respectively doing their homework and reading. As the hours passed, Albus enjoyed the time. None of it was really how he pictured his first conversation with Scorpius, but he was having a nice time with his old friend, and he was sure Scorpius was enjoying the company too. Scorpius was a quick talker, and some of their topics pulled hints of the enthusiasm that Albus remembered out of Scorpius. But Albus could see it was to a much lesser extent now. Bursts of facts and laughs, but none of the extended bouts of babbling facts and bright expression that was part of their younger years. 

And Scorpius didn’t bring up America at all. Albus didn’t ask either. They both seemed fine through the day not talking about the elephant in the room, so Albus didn’t ask. And Scorpius didn’t bring it up except in a few fleeting comments that he didn’t elaborate on. So they just talked like they hadn’t spent ten years apart.

It was...weird. Albus had so many questions about how and why this thing happened. But he didn’t dare bring it up.

But maybe they never needed to bring it up. Their day today was going so well, that in many ways it was like right where they left off. And that really was all Albus wanted. So maybe they could just go on as if they hadn’t spent the last decade apart. That could be fine.

That was enough. 

The day came and went, and Albus didn’t realize what time it was until he glanced out the window to see the sun setting beyond the mountains. “Shit,” he muttered. Scorpius looked up at him. “We sat here all day.”

“I quite liked it,” Scorpius said.

“I did too,” Albus replied before he started gathering up his things. “We should go get dinner. I’m starving.” They hadn’t had lunch either, and instead had snacked on sweets and crackers throughout the day and out of the watchful eye of Madam Pince. Albus stood from his seat, only then noticing Scorpius hadn’t moved. Now that he thought about it, he remembered not seeing Scorpius in the Great Hall often. “Do you want to join me?” 

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck. “With all your friends?”

“Yeah, I’m sure they’ll all be there.”

Scorpius paused. “Well, I don’t really know any of them. And people tend to stare at me…”

“They’re harmless, I promise,” Albus said, though he fully understood Scorpius’ hesitation. “I know there are a lot of us but they’re all good. You’ll be fine.”

Scorpius didn’t immediately say anything. Albus was just about to tell him not to worry about it, and say he’d see him later when Scorpius spoke. “Alright.”

Albus was beaming while on their way out of the library and to the Great Hall.

Which was pretty crowded when they arrived. Most of the students seemed to be there, waves of noise greeting them when they rounded through the double doors. 

Albus found his group at the near end of the Gryffindor table. “There they are.”

Scorpius hesitated. “We’re going to sit at the Gryffindor table?”

It took a second to realize what Scorpius meant. “Oh, yeah. We don’t just have to sit at our house table. Just at weekday dinners and special feasts. It’s fine,” Albus said at Scorpius’ unsure expression. Still, Scorpius followed him down the aisle. Albus slid into a seat, and gestured for Scorpius to sit next to him. 

A couple different conversations were happening when they sat down, and it took a moment for someone to notice. 

Rose was sitting next to Albus. She seemed to startle out of a conversation. “Oh, hi Al! And...Scorpius!”

Unfortunately her declaration cut everyone else out of whatever they’d been doing to instead watch Albus and Scorpius.

“Hi Rose,” Scorpius said quietly.

“You remember me?” Rose asked, a gleam in her eyes that scared Albus a little.

All eyes were on Scorpius now. Albus now fully understood why Scorpius was hesitant to join him and his friends. Scorpius glanced around at all of them. “We’re all in many of the same classes.”

The obviousness in his words made Albus stifle a laugh. And it worked in getting everyone to stop ogling at him. “Scorpius and I spent the day in the library together,” Albus said.

“Did you _both_ have an extra credit potions essay?” Polly said to Albus pointedly.

“Yes,” Albus replied quickly. “I mean, I did. Scorp didn’t. But I did, I said I did.” 

Polly had a sly smile when she turned back to her own plate.

“So Scorpius,” Craig spoke up after a lull in conversation. “We’ve never had a new student at Hogwarts before. We were wondering how that all worked. And, here you are. Sorted and all that. And you found your way around the castle, it looks like.”

“Oh yes. I found my way around. I figured it out pretty quickly.”

“That must be why you’re already top of most of the classes,” Rose said, a hint of edge under her voice, barely noticeable. 

“I’m sure I’m not already top of any classes.”

“You are good,” Rose said. “For just starting here.”

Albus couldn’t tell if his cousin was making a dig at Scorpius, or if it was just her usual academic competitiveness speaking for her. Scorpius didn’t respond anyway.

“So _Scorp_ ,” Cora said, her arms folded on the table in front of her. “Fancy seeing you here for dinner.”

“Um…”

“Well,” she continued, “You, me, Craig, and Al are all in the same house and we’d think we’d see you more often, right?”

Albus held up a hand at her. “No, we weren’t, really…”

“Come on, Al. You, him, and Craig live in the same room and it took you a week to talk?”

“I think you’re vastly overestimating the social levels in our room, Cora,” Craig said from a few seats down. 

Scorpius didn’t look like he had an answer, so Albus jumped in instead. “It’s just been a busy first week, hasn’t it?”

“Sure,” Scorpius said. 

While Scorpius gave Albus the smallest flash of an appreciative smile, Cora didn’t appear to be satisfied with that answer.

“Busy with that _Potions essay_?” Polly asked again.

“ _Yes_ ,” Albus grumbled. He knew she was teasing him. But all it was doing was grinding Albus’ gears.

Karl chimed in from a couple spots down. “How’re you liking Hogwarts, Scorpius?”

“Oh, I really like it,” Scorpius replied as he was picking apart pieces of a bread roll. “I was saying to Albus earlier that I like it better than Ilvermorny.”

“You went to Ilvermorny?” Karl asked.

Before Scorpius could answer, Yann spoke up. “Of course he did. He had to do something for ten years when he was gone, right?”

Albus felt his stomach clench.

But Yann seemed to find himself hilarious as usual, and kept going. “So Slytherin Scorp,” he said, making Polly and Cora snicker, “What else did you do for ten years?”

Scorpius’ brow furrowed. “Um…”

“Can we not talk about this kind of stuff…?” Albus said, praying he could derail the conversation into something else. 

“It’s just a question, Al,” Cora said. “Don’t act like we haven’t all been curious, _you_ included.”

Albus stared at her, and she stared back, a resolve in her expression. Albus eventually broke their moment. “Can we just...not right now?”

“Fine,” Yann said. “Alright Scorp, why don’t you have an American accent?”

“Oh my God…” Albus heard Annie grumble from the other end.

“Because I learned to talk in a British accent,” Scorpius said.

“Can you do an American accent?”

“Yes…?”

“Scorpius what are your opinions on vampires?” Yann asked, and he was very quickly smacked on the shoulder by Polly. 

“You don’t have to answer that,” Albus said quickly. Scorpius looked very confused. 

Albus could feel the tension around the table. Tension mixed with Yann’s elation at how funny he thought he was. It didn’t help that he was making a few in the group laugh with his stupid questions. And Scorpius was very obviously uncomfortable. He made minimal eye contact with the group, and only ate bites sparingly, when he wasn’t picking his food apart or pushing it around his plate. Albus’ mind scrambled for a way out of this.

His prayers were answered when the lights in the hall dimmed, and the food slowly started disappearing from the tables, signaling the end of dinner. One student standing started the wave of everyone else finishing up and shuffling out of the hall. Scorpius was quick to get up, and Albus managed to catch Scorpius saying something like “see you all later” before he left with the crowd. 

Albus sighed. He wasn’t sure how that entire thing could’ve gone worse. Was it really that hard to introduce one friend to the rest of them? He knew his group lacked senses of tact, but that entire thing had made him want to walk straight into the Black Lake.

He walked ahead of his friends. They were probably making some plan to hang out in a common room or empty classroom before lights out, but Albus definitely didn’t want to join. He even heard one of them calling after him, but he didn’t turn around. He didn’t even want to look at any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, etc all appreciated!  
> Chapter title comes from the song "Are You There?" from Bare: The Musical  
> Find me on twitter @truexmeg and tumblr @truemeg


	5. every step back pulls me right back to you

Just in case Albus hadn’t felt the stab to his gut, the universe really decided to twist the knife.

Sunday came and went, and Albus didn’t see Scorpius at all. Per usual, Scorpius’ bed was empty when Albus woke up, he wasn’t in the common room, and wasn’t at breakfast. Albus had to admit, he should’ve expected this. Last night was a disaster. Even after their whole day together in the library, finally rebuilding, Albus couldn’t help but think all of it was lost in the span of ten minutes. All because of his idiotic friends. 

If he could’ve just had  _ one night _ when they weren’t  _ like that _ . 

He prayed everything hadn’t been completely ruined. 

Albus sat by himself at the Slytherin table. The Great Hall was sparse for breakfast, not unusual for a Monday morning. Albus had been up early and couldn’t roll over to go back to sleep. So he was up and ready and eating breakfast by himself with a considerable amount of time before the first class of the day. 

So he pulled out the  _ Fletcher _ graphic novel from his bag. The corners were worn from years of use and love. The cover, once a strikingly bright green, was now faded and bent in the corners. Albus had noticed over the years the pictures showing the hero moving through the panels had gotten slower. Not just this volume, but all the books in the series, the rest of which sat at home in his bedroom. All besides book one. He never could bring himself to update his copies.

He spent several minutes immersed in the story, glued in so much that he jumped when someone sat down across from him. 

“Sorry!” Scorpius said. “I did say hi, but you were really distracted. I could’ve said it again. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, it’s okay,” Albus said, closing his book. He saw Scorpius look at the cover, but he didn’t say anything about it. “How’s it going?” Albus asked.

“Oh I’m good,” Scorpius replied. “Yep. Ready for class. But that’s just me, liking classes and homework and all that.”

“Of course.” Scorpius smiled at Albus’ attempt at light teasing. So maybe Saturday evening hadn’t completely ruined everything. 

In order to fully make sure that was the case, Albus knew he had to bring it up. “Look, I’m sorry about the other night…”

“Oh,” Scorpius looked down at his hands, which were playing with a few loose threads at his sleeves. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not,” Albus said. “They were out of line. They don’t mean anything bad by it. Yann always thinks he’s hilarious and Cora…” Albus bit his lip, “There’s just a lot of questions about...you know...But they didn’t need to ask about any of it. Especially like that.”

Scorpius still wasn’t looking at him. “It did kind of make me feel like I was a circus trick,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I’m so sorry Scorp…”

Scorpius gave a little shrug. The silence lingered, long enough for Albus to think that their conversation was over. 

“I guess it is expected,” Scorpius said. “Given everything. But still, I didn’t like it. I know it wasn’t  _ all  _ of them but... Bad first impression, you know?”

“I can talk to them,” Albus said. “I can tell them to lay off.” 

Scorpius was quiet again for a few moments. His hair, normally swept toward one side of his forehead, now hung over his eyes. Albus felt this odd urge to reach across the table to Scorpius. But that had to just be his urge to connect with his friend. 

“Can I tell you something?” Scorpius finally said.

“Yes, of course,” Albus replied.

Scorpius was still fidgeting with his fingers and his sleeves. “I had no idea this whole thing was even a thing.” At Albus’ confused look, Scorpius continued. “I mean, the whole me and my dad disappearing thing. I just thought we’d moved. I was little when we left so I didn’t think much of it.”

Albus leaned back a little. That small comment, Scorpius said it so casually, yet it felt like it had hit Albus in the gut. Scorpius didn’t think anything of up and leaving England. Leaving the life he knew, his best friend and all the time they spent together. Apparently it meant so little. Maybe it shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did. But in a few quick seconds, Albus replayed it in his mind, the pain pricking him again and again.

Scorpius continued. “We just lived in upstate New York and that was that. Dad didn’t work and I eventually went to school… And then my dad says we’re going back and we get here and apparently it’s a thing. I see people at the Ministry and they’re shocked to see us and Ministry officials interview both of us and there’s reporters from the Prophet outside our house the day before I leave for Hogwarts and…” Scorpius trailed off.

It was so odd. This mystery that had shrouded part of Albus’ mind for so long, that had been a topic of conversation for every wizard in Britain at some point, ended up being so simple. They had moved. All this happening and they’d just moved? How could it be so simple?

Scorpius continued. “So much for simply moving to America and back, right?”

“Right,” Albus mumbled. He hated the mere idea of the frenzy of it being focused on him, especially if this situation was so simple from his end. “That sounds awful.”

Scorpius nodded. “Now everyone’s eyes are on you all the time. No one comes up to you, they just stare and mutter to their friends.”

Yet another sting. Because that had been Albus for the first week. Not talking to Scorpius and just staring instead. And he didn’t always try to stop his friends from making comments, if at all. 

Albus’ friends teased each other all the time. It’s just how they were. There were a lot of them, and some of them really liked attention and joking around. Or they knew each other for so long that they knew exactly which buttons to push. It was normal for them. 

Maybe that’s what they’d tried for Scorpius. Maybe they’d just been too thick to know any better. Either way, it had to stop.

“I’m sorry,” Albus mumbled. “It was a big thing here. But it’ll go away eventually.”

“True,” Scorpius said. Their eyes met again. Unspoken between them, but both of them confirming that things were getting better. Albus had gone up to Scorpius in the library and they did spend the day together. As disastrous as it ended. 

But Scorpius was here now. And they’d talked about the thing, and maybe once Albus told his friends to rein it in, that could be that. Everything could be good again. 

Soon enough it was time for the first class of the day. Both of them had Charms first, so they set off together. Albus struck up their conversation again on the way, asking Scorpius about what they’d been learning so far in class: Nonverbal spells. Albus wasn’t surprised to hear that Scorpius could perform a few nonverbals so far, while he himself lamented about his lack of success there so far. Scorpius was even offering to help Albus when they entered the classroom. 

Scorpius took his usual seat in the back row, off to the side. Muscle memory at first started to bring Albus to his usual spot, the same seat he’d been able to claim since first year, always next to Karl Jenkins. But he stopped himself. 

“You okay, Albus?” Scorpius asked, noticing Albus standing in the middle of the classroom. 

Albus snapped out of it and brought himself next to Scorpius, setting his bag on the table and settling himself into the seat. “I’m good.”

Scorpius gave him an appreciative smile, and it was then that the rest of the students started to file in. Albus heard Rose in the hall before she even came in. Karl was right behind her. They were laughing about something, right up until they found their seats. Karl noticed then that Albus was now sitting next to Scorpius. He did a double take between Albus and their usual seats. 

Rose quickly noticed this change too. She leaned out of her seat toward Albus. “Al, class is about to start, you should get to your seat.”

“Oh, I thought I’d sit with Scorpius today,” Albus said. He was very taken aback by Rose’s narrowing eyes as he said it, and Karl trying to hide a surprised expression. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine,” Karl stammered.

“Al, you and Karl have sat next to each other in Charms since first year,” Rose said.

“Rose, it’s fine,” Karl took his usual seat with a nod and a forced smile. “All good.”

The start of class put an end to that issue. Albus liked sitting next to Scorpius, the bits of silent communication between them making Albus feel like their camaraderie was still growing. But Albus couldn’t help but notice Karl didn’t participate at all during the class.

* * *

“Are you alright, Al?”

“Hm? Yeah, why?”

“Because I’ve asked you twice about this Potion recipe and you haven’t answered.”

Albus hadn’t realized he’d been zoning out. He hadn’t even heard Cora asking him anything. His quill had been hovering over his notebook, ink dripping into a little blotch in the margin. He sat sideways in the leather armchair, and across from him Cora was watching him pointedly. Craig was in the other armchair, hunched over an astronomy chart.

The Slytherin common room came back into his focus, fire crackling in the fireplace, drifting voices from hushed conversations around the room. Even a merperson glided lazily past the big porthole window at the back of the room. “Sorry. What was your question?” 

“You sure you’re okay?” Cora asked. “You’ve been weird for a few days. And of all things, you don’t listen to my potions question.”

“I’m fine, Cora,” Albus tossed his notebook onto the table in front of them, uncurling himself from the chair to reach for Cora’s parchment.

Cora held it away from him. “Liar.”

“Seriously?”

“I feel like I’ve barely seen you for days, and you’re zoning out when we do finally spend time together.”

“I see you everyday.”

“Not as much as usual.”

She was right, but Albus decided she was making a bigger deal of this than it was. Yes, for the past few days, Albus had spent a lot more time with Scorpius. They hung out in the library - Scorpius really liked the library - and spent some meal times together, by themselves at the end of the Slytherin table. It was really nice. And sure it meant less time with his usual crop of friends, but it wasn’t a big deal.

When he was with his friends, Albus’ promise to Scorpius loomed on his mind. If there was any chance of rectifying things, and any chance in hell that he could avoid seeing Scorpius so miserable again, he’d have to talk to his friends. Tell them to lay off a bit around Scorpius. That was a simple enough request.

Request, simple. Finding the time to do it was much harder. Albus needed seven other people in one place at one time, and suddenly getting that to happen was very hard. When Albus wasn’t in class or with Scorpius, his entire group conveniently decided not to be in one spot all at once. Between being across all different houses, half of them being prefects, and everyone drowning in N.E.W.T. work, Albus never got the chance to talk. Sure, the one time he needed everyone, they decided to spread apart. 

Albus had just been thinking that maybe he’d have to have this conversation in shifts when a paper airplane zoomed through the door, past a group of students, and flew right into Cora’s hand. 

“Actually, there’s--”

Cora abruptly stood up. “Polly’s in the study room on the second floor. She wants everyone to join her. Come on!” She started collecting her things, even waving her hand in front of Craig’s face to get his attention. Albus shoved his things into his bag and followed Craig and Cora out of the Slytherin common room and up to the study room. 

The three of them were the last ones there. Books and parchment were piled onto the table, everyone crowded together. 

“Thank God, Al. I need help with this Potions homework,” Polly said as the three Slytherins settled at the table. 

Before Albus could answer, Cora cut in. “Don’t get your hopes up. I asked him for help and he didn’t answer me.” 

Cora laughed while a few gave him worried looks. “That’s not what happened. I zoned out.”

“Albus, you’re single-handedly keeping all of our Potions grades afloat,” Polly said.

“Speak for yourself,” Rose quipped.

“No pressure there."

Polly looked at him with puppy-eyes. “Please?”

Albus chuckled and sat across from her. As she handed him her parchment, he paused. This was exactly what he’d been hoping for. All of his friends in one place, without Scorpius here. This was his one chance. 

But the mood was so good. Maybe he didn’t need to have this conversation right this second.

No, do it for Scorpius. 

“Can I talk to everyone for a second?”

The couple conversations that had been happening instantly quieted, while all eyes ended up on Albus. 

He took a deep breath. “Well, it’s--”

It was Yann who interrupted him. “Al, you already came out to us two years ago. You don’t need to do it again.”

“What? No!” Albus blurted. “That’s not it.”

“Let him talk, Yann,” Rose said. 

Yann held up his hands. “I’m just telling him--”

“It’s about Scorpius,” Albus said.

“You two are--?”

“Can you guys give him a break, please?”

Albus thought he’d be met with understanding, at least one person saying ‘sure, no problem.’ But instead he got several confused looks. “I mean, the other day at dinner. You guys kind of came on really strong and it made him uncomfortable and he really doesn’t need all that right now.”

“He was uncomfortable?” Karl asked.

“I didn’t think it was that bad,” Rose said. “I complimented him.”

“I meant more the questions about him being gone.”

“They were just questions, Al,” Cora said, an edge in her voice. 

“It’s just… you guys came on strong. And it made him uncomfortable…”

“How else are we supposed to get to know him?” Yann asked. 

His friends really were thick sometimes. And several of them didn’t respond well to being told what to do. “Please just...lay off a little, okay? No rapid fire questions about America or anything. He doesn’t need that.”

There was a pause. Albus noticed a few of them seemed to take in what he’d just said. Karl, Craig, and Annie were all nodding. While Yann, Polly, and Rose all had narrowed eyes as they returned to their work. Cora’s gaze lingered on him, making Albus squirm in his seat. 

Polly picked up her Potions work again. “You going to help me or not?”

“Yes.”

Albus exited that conversation more unsure than when he’d entered it. He’d lost control of the conversation right at the beginning and didn’t leave with any semblance of even a hand on it.

* * *

“I regret taking Ancient Runes.”

Albus had a hand tangled into his hair, and he could feel it going wild under his fingers. The longer he stared at his textbook, the more he messed up his hair. A few times now he’d caught Scorpius looking at his hair and smiling.

“All these symbols look the same,” Albus said.

Scorpius leaned across the table. “Those definitely don’t all look the same. In fact they all look wildly different.”

“They look the same when you’re supposed to have twenty memorized and you get them all mixed up.”

“Remind me again how you passed your Ancient Runes O.W.L.” Scorpius teased. 

Albus laughed. Things were getting easier between them. The last week and a half, the two of them had fallen into a sense of familiarity, even a routine. They sat together in Charms, and any other classes they shared consisted of either partnering together or stealing glances at each other. During most mealtimes they sat together at the very end of the Slytherin table. And their free time was spent in their little nook in the library. They easily chatted about classes, about their schoolwork, and teased each other more and more as they grew more comfortable. Albus really liked what they’d settled into. 

Albus was about to complain again about Ancient Runes when a paper airplane zipped right into his face, the tip nearly poking right into his eye. He snatched it out of the air and unfolded it.

“Who’s it from?” Scorpius asked. 

Albus sighed when he read the message. Polly’s handwriting was recognizable instantly. 

_ Quidditch pitch. ASAP. _

_ -PC _

_ Remember, you still owe me, Potter. _

Albus could feel the warm air coming in through the window next to them. The sun was shining over the grounds, the sky clear save for a bit of rain clouds in the distance. From where he sat, the Quidditch pitch wasn’t in view, but there were handfuls of students relaxing on the grounds, even on the shores of the lake. It was probably one of the last nice days that September had before they’d end up in the chills of the oncoming winter.

Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst idea to take advantage of it. And to ditch his homework for a little while.

And, second chances.

“Want to play some Quidditch?”

Scorpius looked up from his book, a flash of worry in his eyes. “Right now?”

“Yeah,” Albus held up the note. “Polly’s asking for me down at the pitch. I assume everyone’s there.”

Scorpius started rubbing the back of his neck. “Um, I’m not much of a Quidditch player.”

“It’s okay,” Albus said. “It’s not really playing, I think they’ll all just be dicking around on the pitch. You don’t have to play if you don’t want to. I don’t think I’ll play for long. If anything, we can just hang out at the pitch. It’s a nice day...”

Scorpius still didn’t look too convinced. 

“I did talk to them,” Albus added quickly. “I told them to lay off, so they shouldn’t, you know…” Albus could only hope his mediocre conversation had sunk into them. But it’s not like he had control over them. “If you don’t want to, it’s fine. I’ll go for a little bit and meet you back here?”

“Actually, I’ll go,” Scorpius said with a nod. “I’m no help on the pitch but I’ll sit and watch.”

“Great.”

Scorpius had his book tucked under his arm as they made their way down to the grounds. He also took the time to ask Albus on the way if this was some way for Albus to avoid doing his Ancient Runes translations. 

Despite the warmth from the sun, there was a bit of a chill in the air. Scorpius pulled the sleeves of his cardigan to cover his hands, and held his book against his chest when they finally made it to the pitch. They went up to the stands first, picking two seats in the empty stadium. In front of them, Albus saw Polly, Yann, Karl, Cora, and Rose zipping around half of the pitch. On the far end were a small handful of other students, seemingly lazing around in the grass with brooms beside them. That sounded like a nice time right about now.

“Do you play for the Slytherin team?” Scorpius asked, fanning the pages of his book under his fingertips.

Albus snorted. “No way. I know how to play well enough, but I don’t actually play.”

“The Quidditch in your family skipped over you?” Scorpius grinned. 

“It must have,” Albus said. He gestured to the field. “This lot plays for their teams, but I only join them outside of real competition.”

“Pity. I bet you’re good,” Scorpius said. 

Albus felt his cheeks go a little warm.

“Hey Al! Hi Scorpius!” 

Karl was waving at them from midair. Albus and Scorpius waved back, Scorpius’ wave much more timid. 

“Nice of you to finally join us!” Polly said. She had the quaffle in hand and zoomed right up to Albus. “Find a broom and get in the keeper position.”

“Ugh, really?”

“I didn’t ask you here to sit and watch.”

“Fine.”

Scorpius gave Albus a thumbs-up before Albus left for the locker rooms. That was where the school brooms were stored, and within a few minutes Albus was kicking off the field and getting himself into position in front of the hoops. Usually Albus didn’t feel pressure being here. Because he only played with his friends, and it didn’t matter what happened. But today he was very aware of Scorpius watching him from the stands. 

The five of them took turns with the quaffle, maneuvering their way down the pitch and trying to score past Albus. Many of which he saved with ease. He anticipated their throws and stopped the majority of the quaffles going past him. He gave his friends a real challenge, forcing them to think of new tactics. They tried more fakes and dramatic moves, some of which Albus could anticipate, the other got the better of him. Their smirks said it all: bring it on.

Except for one. Cora, not even a chaser for the Slytherin team, took her turns while staring Albus down. Most of them were her rocketing full speed only to whip the quaffle right at him. Albus was nearly knocked from his broom more than once just from her. His shouts for her to lighten up fell on deaf ears. Or ears that were choosing not to listen, it seemed. 

“Alby’s showing off again!” Yann shouted when Albus made one more save. 

“Maybe you just need to be a better chaser!” Polly shouted back.

While there was a break in the activity, Albus flew back over to Scorpius, dismounting his broom on the steps. 

“The Potter Quidditch genes certainly didn’t skip over you, Albus,” Scorpius said. 

Albus ducked his head. “The need to play competitively did.”

“Still, you’re good.”

“Albus is the best keeper in the school.” It was Karl, hovering just a few feet away now. “Do you play, Scorpius?”

Scorpius shook his head. “I can, but I don’t.”

Karl pointed at Albus. “You two can start a club.”

Scorpius laughed at that comment. And it sent a small flood of relief through Albus. 

Albus took a seat again, listening to Karl and Scorpius talk about how Karl played Seeker for the Hufflepuff team. Scorpius started happily talking about how he’d go for Seeker if he played himself.

Albus closed his eyes and leaned back. The sun would be scarce in the coming months, even today the warmth was being pushed away by the pricks of autumn chill in the air. But a nice day, relaxing outside and avoiding his homework, his friends having a nice conversation. Albus realized this was the most relaxed he’d felt since before the start of the term. If the rest of the day went like this, it would be all he could ask for. 

“Albus! Come on!” Albus opened his eyes to see Yann waving at him from the middle of the pitch.

Albus waved a hand at him. “Later!”

Yann sighed dramatically, throwing his head so far back he nearly topped off his broom. 

“Come on, Al! We’re not done yet!” That was Cora, the quaffle in one hand.

“I’ll keep saying no if I can avoid her firing that thing at my face every chance,” Albus muttered.

“Something’s up with Cora lately,” Karl said. “She won’t say what, though.”

“She’ll never admit anything.”

Karl shook his head. “Slytherins.” He muttered. He gave Albus a cheeky grin before speeding back off to the field.

“Albus!”

Scorpius went back to playing with the pages of his book. “You can go if you want. Don’t stay on my account. I can keep busy, but I did like watching you play.”

That was a nice motivation to get back out on his broom again. “I’d rather stay here, to be honest.” His friends would give it up soon, they’d play, and hopefully they’d join him and Scorpius in the stands for the afternoon.

“Albus Severus Potter!”

His hope for that couldn’t come soon enough.

“I don’t think they’re taking no for an answer,” Scorpius said.

Albus went to pick up his broom.

“Scorpy, you can join us too if you want!”

The broom tumbled out of Albus’ hands. Next to him, Scorpius’ posture sank and he looked down at the book in his lap.

“I know they play Quidditch in America!” Yann had a big grin on his face. 

Albus turned to Scorpius. “I did talk to them.” As piss poor as that conversation was. “Yann’s just an idiot.”

“Quit stealing Al away from us!” Polly called, teasing.

“I’ll go easy on you, Scorpius, if that’s what you’re worried about!” Rose beamed from where she hovered over the pitch.

“Come on, we want to say we’ve played Quidditch with  _ the _ Scorpius Malfoy,” Albus heard Yann yell again.

“It’s okay,” Scorpius mumbled to Albus as he stood up. “I should go. See you later?”

Albus didn’t even have a chance to answer before Scorpius shuffled past him and walked away. He gave a meek wave to those on the pitch before disappearing through the exit.

Mortification flooded Albus’ insides. Embarrassment for Scorpius, embarrassment at his friend being a moron. And in it all feelings of guilt. He’d suggested they come down here and it ended terribly for Scorpius. 

Albus got up and followed after Scorpius. When he heard his friends calling after him, he barely glanced back and gave a wave. He called a quick, “see you later” and rushed away.

“Scorpius!” He caught his friend just as he was leaving the cover of the pitch. 

He was surprised to see Albus. “You didn’t have to come…”

“I wanted to,” Albus replied. “I wasn’t going to play again anyway and they’re being idiots.” Scorpius didn’t respond, and kept his book clutched to his chest as they walked back up the hill. “Still, I have that Ancient Runes homework. Who knows if I’ll even get it done if you don’t hold me accountable.”

Scorpius laughed. “I suppose I can do that. But I won’t be able to help you if you asked. No Ancient Runes classes for me.”

Albus pointed to the book in Scorpius’ hands. “What’ve you got there to keep busy?”

“ _ Hogwarts: A History _ ,” Scorpius said, holding up the book. 

Of course. How did Albus not recognize it? Seeing a smiling Scorpius, holding up a copy of that specific book, suddenly Albus’ mind flashed with the image of their last day together ten years ago. 

“I read it a long time ago,” Scorpius said, making Albus’ insides flutter. “But it’s been so long.”

This had actually been their last conversation. “You get to the part yet where it says Hogwarts looks like it’s falling down?”

“What? Oh, right. Yes, the spells and enchantments on the school make it seem like it’s a ruin to muggles.”

Scorpius said it almost distractedly, even coming out as a monotone. Any fluttering left in Albus’ stomach instantly stopped, his hopeful expression dropping. 

“I didn’t know what you meant for a second there.”

Did Scorpius not remember?

“Albus?”

Albus snapped back. “Sorry. I uh, worded that really weird…”

“I do that all the time.”

They made it to the entrance courtyard when Albus heard a familiar voice calling behind him. And sure enough, Cora was jogging up the hill after them.

Albus turned to Scorpius. “I’ll meet you in the library.”

Scorpius nodded and continued on. He didn’t seem thrilled to be around Cora. It was a sentiment Albus shared lately. Cora had been acting odd. But he’d welcome whatever conversation was about to happen to get over the melancholy that had bubbled in him after his last exchange with Scorpius.

“So you’re done playing with us?” Cora said. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go to the library with Scorpius. Do some homework. Well, I have homework, he doesn’t.”

Cora’s eyes narrowed. “You were barely with us.”

“I know but…” Albus sighed. “I don’t really want to play, and Scorpius didn’t want to stay.”

“So what? You do anything Scorpius wants now?”

Albus stopped, taking a small step backwards. “No I don’t.”

“You spend all your time with him.” Cora crossed her arms. 

“I don’t spend all my time with him.”

“I know you’re an idiot sometimes Albus, but I didn’t think you were this dense,” Cora said. “You do spend all your time with him. When you are actually with us you don’t talk. Or you ditch us like you’re doing now.”

“Who says I’m ditching anyone?” Albus couldn’t believe how much she was exaggerating this. 

“Really Albus?” Cora asked incredulously. “You spend so much time with him. Too much if you ask me.”

“I didn’t ask you.”

“Albus you barely know him!” Cora’s voice raised. “We’ve been by your side for six years and you’re leaving us for someone you haven’t seen since you were a kid!”

“I’m not doing this.” Albus fully turned and left Cora behind. He couldn’t believe she was saying things like that. Barely knew Scorpius? They’d been best friends. Albus never stopped considering him a best friend. And why was she acting like Albus making up for the time lost was some sort of crime? 

She was making drama out of nothing. So he didn’t spend every dinner with them, and he switched his seat in some classes. It wasn’t a big deal. And Albus wouldn’t have it. He wouldn’t have any of his friends dictate who he’d spend his time with. 

* * *

Albus was snapped out of a dream where he was arguing with James about a princess in a bubble by Craig pulling back his bed curtains and telling him to get up. Shit, he forgot to set his alarm. Albus hurried to get dressed, the slump of a Monday morning putting him in a bit of a fog. Craig even waited for Albus, and they left the Slytherin common room together. 

On the way to breakfast, Craig chatted a bit about the Astronomy tutoring he’d taken on. He did most of the talking, with Albus only offering a couple hums of acknowledgement here and there. When they got to the hall, Albus paused, Craig walked ahead of him. 

His friends were sat in a clump at the Gryffindor table this morning. For a Monday, they looked to be in good spirits, chuckling about something. But Albus only thought of a couple days ago, how they’d made Scorpius uncomfortable, and how Cora tried to imply Albus shouldn’t be spending time with Scorpius.

Albus made the decision in a quick second. He went the opposite direction, to the end of the Slytherin table where Scorpius sat by himself. 

“‘Morning,” Albus muttered as he sat down. 

“Good morning Albus,” Scorpius replied with a smile. He had a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of him. “Your brother dyed his hair pink.”

Albus nearly spilled the coffee he was pouring. “What?” How do--”

Scorpius flipped the Prophet in Albus’ direction. It was open to the sports page, and in the middle was a picture of the newest lot of Puddlemere recruits. There was James on the right, and all of them had pink hair. 

“Something the older players had the rookies do,” Scorpius laughed. 

Albus burst out laughing. “They look ridiculous. In a fun way.” God, he missed his brother. 

“I’ve never seen pink streaks fly by during a Quidditch game,” Scorpius chuckled. 

Albus felt a nagging at his back. After a few moments he turned around, and he happened to catch Cora watching him from the Gryffindor table. Albus didn’t let his gaze linger on her or anyone else in the group. 

He wouldn’t let her get to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, etc all appreciated! :)  
> Chapter title comes from "Strangers" by the Jonas Brothers  
> Find me at twitter @truexmeg and on tumblr @truemeg


	6. oh simple thing, where have you gone?

“Give it a thought. I know N.E.W.T. levels are difficult, but if you can fit it in at all, I’d love to have you.”

Albus nodded and bid Professor Bauer a goodbye before making his way out of the Potions classroom. Flattered as he was that the Potions professor was asking him to tutor the first and second years, it did make him feel a little overwhelmed. He had barely scratched the surface of his N.E.W.T level classes, and it was daunting to add anything on top of it. 

He’d consider it. 

Being held behind for Professor Bauer’s request meant he was going against the clock to get to Ancient Runes. Usually he left Potions with Scorpius and they’d part ways when Albus went to Runes, and Scorpius to Transfiguration. He rushed upstairs, and made it with a minute to spare. 

A few minutes, it seemed, as the professor wasn’t yet there. 

Albus slid into his seat next to Annie, sighing to catch his breath. 

“What’d Bauer want?” Annie asked. 

“She wants me to tutor first and second years in Potions,” Albus replied. 

Annie hummed in a bit of mild interest. “Different subject, but did you get your team yet?”

Albus looked at her, confused. “What?”

“Have you gotten your team yet?”

“What team? What are you talking about?”

“The Exploding Snap tournament?” When she realized Albus still didn’t know what she meant, Annie continued. “Did...no one told you?”

Albus felt a clench in his chest. “Um...no?”

“Oh,” she muttered under her breath. “I thought you knew. Polly and Rose and Yann have been putting it together for a few days. It’s tomorrow night in the Gryffindor common room.”

Albus didn’t say anything. 

“I thought you’d know, of course,” she said. “Though I guess none of us have seen you much lately…”

Class started at that moment, but Albus’ mind was elsewhere as the lecture started. 

Because it could’ve been as simple as someone forgot to tell him. It could’ve just slipped several people’s minds. But he knew what was really happening.

They purposely didn’t tell him about it. Someone had to have made that conscious decision. One of his friends, or a couple of them, decided not to approach him and tell him. All the chances they had. And they didn’t. Albus wasn’t worth the mention.

Albus wasn’t invited. 

Suddenly, deciding to have time away from them meant he was out of the group. Making another friend meant he wasn’t involved anymore. Was it a crime to hang out with someone else? An old friend versus newer ones, pick and choose. 

They’d apparently chosen for him. 

The feeling of betrayal festered inside him as the lecture wore on. Albus sat in silence, not paying attention to anything being said, his eyes glazing over his parchment, his eyes starting to sting with the beginnings of tears he was not about to let loose. 

Albus rushed out of the classroom the second the lesson was over, thankful that it was the last class of the day. Half of his brain hoped he’d see someone like Yann, Polly, or Rose to talk to them. And the other half knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the conversation if he was right about all this. 

He went right to the Slytherin dorm, keeping his head ducked as he passed the few students in the common room, and dumping his stuff onto the floor next to his bed. Albus rubbed his face with his sleeve, still holding onto his composure. 

He’d always felt on the edge of that friend group. And now he felt like he’d been edged out completely. Left out of an Exploding Snap night, and one of his good friends hadn’t talked to him in days. 

Fuck this. 

Albus went to his trunk. At least he could change out of his school uniform for the evening. Then he’d go find someone to talk to. If he could get it and keep it together.

Honestly he really didn’t think he could handle any of his friends confirming these fears swirling around in his head. 

Albus pulled a sweater and a pair of jeans from his trunk. And when they came out, a piece of paper also fluttered out of his trunk and drifted to the floor. Only upon picking it up did he see it wasn’t a piece of paper, but a picture instead. 

The young faces of himself and Scorpius looking back at him as they sat on the ledge of the fountain in the ministry. Big, goofy, innocent smiles as their arms were thrown around each other. 

Albus stared at the one thing he had of his past with Scorpius, thinking of their fun at the ministry. Their laughs getting so loud that ministry workers would get angry at them, chasing their toys through hallways, watching the magic fountain in the entrance hall, or enthusiastically flipping through the books in Dad’s office. 

A sudden realization crashed over Albus, seeing the stark difference between then and now. The friendly patterns they’d fallen into these days wasn’t what they’d had before, despite how much Albus wanted to tell himself it was fine. 

The hollowness in Albus grew, when he stared at the picture of them and saw that, though he had Scorpius back, he didn’t have their old friendship back. 

The door to the dorm opened, and Albus was about to scramble to get himself together. Until he saw it was Scorpius. Scorpius didn’t see Albus at first, not until he was already halfway through the room, then he stopped. “Oh hi, Albus…”

“Hi,” Albus replied. He glanced down at the picture and held it out to Scorpius. “I found this. It’s us.” He gave a smile as he handed the picture to Scorpius. 

Scorpius didn’t have the reaction Albus expected, instead simply staring at the picture with an even face. “Oh...right…” Scorpius’ face was neutral, even a little tired. His eyes even flicked off of the picture a couple of times. 

The words were out of his mouth before he could help it. “That’s it?”

Scorpius looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

The realization he’d just come to started boiling over. “Scorp we used to be the best of friends and…” Scorpius stepped past him, dropping his things on his bed, his back to Albus. Albus kept going. “Well, we’ve been friends again and it’s been nice but it’s not like--”

“Well why are you being so nice to me at all?”

Scorpius’ words came out in a snap. Both of the boys stopped, watching each other. Albus taken aback by Scorpius’ question, while Scorpius kept a steady eye contact, though his head still partially ducked into his shoulder.

“What are you talking about?”

“What’s all this about? These last few weeks?” Scorpius asked.

Albus’ confusion only increased, shifting into anger. “Because we’re friends! We were best friends when we were kids and I’ve been trying to get that back but it’s not the same. _You’re_ not the same!”

Scorpius scoffed. “In case you haven’t noticed Albus, things have been a _little_ weird in my life since we were six.”

“Clearly, since you’ve said that now our friendship meant nothing to you,” Albus snapped.

Scorpius took a step back. “Albus…”

“All you did was move to another country!” Albus yelled, years of repressed thoughts bubbling to the surface. “We spent _ten fucking years_ wondering what happened to the Malfoys. We thought you two died, Scorpius! And you come back liked you’d just moved because apparently that’s all that happened to you. You had a grand fucking time at Ilvermorny and forgot all about me! Your best friend! Still here, all this time. And I meant nothing.” Albus’ hands were trembling, his heart racing. 

Scorpius’ lips were parted, his fist clenched around the curtain of his bed. Until he finally exploded, stepping closer to Albus. “Poor Albus Potter, then!” He yelled, snapping Albus out of his own anger. “You want to know what happened, Albus? My mum died!” 

Albus didn’t understand at first. He knew that; he’d gone to Astoria’s funeral with his mum. But Scorpius kept going before Albus could ask. 

“My mum died! And everyone in Britain seemed to love the rumor that I was the son of Voldemort. That’s why we left, Albus! Because my dad couldn’t handle it at all. So he told me to pack a bag and we left. And that was it, Albus. Are you happy now?”

Scorpius’ voice was raised and cutting. And had the same intonation as every time he blurted out an answer during class, but with the complete opposite energy. 

“So _sorry_ , Albus, that in between my mum dying, and everyone thinking I was the son of Voldemort, and my dad running us away from all of our problems, that I didn’t think enough of _you_ specifically.”

Albus stood rooted to his spot, while the waves of anger in him started to subside. His brain tried to come up with something to say, but nothing came up. 

He just watched as Scorpius huffed out a breath and pressed his hands to his eyes. “And here I thought Hogwarts could be the place I always dreamed of. But _instead_ ,” Scorpius said, his voice lower but just as cutting, “I get the Ministry hounding my dad, everyone at school staring at me, people making bets about me… And people only being nice to me out of pity… This place is the worst, you know?” Scorpius’ voice had slowly gotten lower and lower, until he was practically mumbling out the end. He sighed and dropped his hands. Then he grabbed his bag again and stormed out of the dorm. 

Albus was alone in the room again. He stood there for a few seconds or several minutes until his legs sank, and he sat on the edge of his bed. He looked down at the floor, and saw that at some point in all of that, the picture of them had drifted to the floor. 

Briefly he thought he knew exactly where Scorpius was going. But he was sure now Scorpius wouldn’t want Albus to follow him there. 

Whatever adrenaline had filled him was now gone, replaced by that hollow feeling he’d had earlier. Except now it was tenfold. All of his energy was gone. Along with any semblance of rationality he had over this whole situation. 

Scorpius was mad at him. In all of that, Scorpius had confirmed that their friendship wasn’t the same. And Scorpius didn’t want what they’d had back. Albus was nothing to him. His efforts these last couple weeks were now all for nothing. Albus had tried so hard to have his Scorpius back. And now he was sure he was back to not having Scorpius at all. 

And his friends had started excluding him from their plans. All the years they spent together on the train, in classes, or doing nonsense around the castle, all that was gone too.

Albus got the message from his group and from Scorpius loud and clear. 

Albus slowly kicked off his shoes, tucked himself up on his bed, and pulled his curtains tight around his bed. 

* * *

_Hey Mum,_

_I think I ruined everything._

_I thought I did the right thing when I was hanging out with Scorpius more. Things were going so well. Except now all of my friends hate me, and Scorpius doesn't want us to be friends anymore either._

_I don’t know how to fix it. Or if I even can._

_-Albus_

Albus wrote the letter late that night, still tucked in his bed with the curtains closed. He was in no mood to get up, go to the owlery and send it. Maybe he wouldn’t even send it at all. So he tucked it into his nightstand, at the very back of the drawer.

Albus skipped dinner, only munching on a few sweets he had in his nightstand. He kept quiet when he heard anyone come into the dorm. 

Right around the time dinner was supposed to end, Albus heard the door to the dorm open, and he stilled just like every other time. 

“I was going to see if Albus was here.” Craig’s voice carried from the door. 

“Where do you think he is?” That was Cora, annoyance in her voice. “He’s not going to hang out with us anyway, he’s got Malfoy now.”

“Will you—“ The rest of whatever Craig said was cut off when the door shut behind him, leaving Albus alone again.

Albus curled up on his side, pulling his blankets over his head in a feeble attempt to separate himself further from the rest of the world. Yes it was early but he still wanted to just go to sleep. He lay awake there for a long time, though. Long enough to hear at least one other Slytherin sixth year shuffle around to get ready for bed too. 

* * *

Albus was woken up once again to Craig pulling at his curtains, waking him up for a Friday morning. Albus simply mumbled out “I’m sick” and rolled back over. Craig seemed fine with that explanation, because Albus heard his curtain slide shut again, and his friend shuffled out of the dorm. 

Sleeping had helped rid Albus of that emptiness from yesterday. But he still didn’t want to face anyone today. All he could picture was Scorpius avoiding him, and his friends making weird eye-contact with him in the Great Hall. No, he wouldn’t deal with that today. He had perfect attendance every other day, so he was perfectly fine sitting in the Slytherin dorm and sulking for the day.

Albus waited until the first class of the day would’ve started, to really make sure he was alone, when he finally crawled out of his bed and went to shower. Only under the hot stream of the shower did he finally allow himself to think about yesterday. 

_“So sorry, Albus, that in between my mum dying, and everyone thinking I was the son of Voldemort, and my dad running us away from all of our problems, that I didn’t think enough of you specifically.”_

Scorpius’ words replayed in his mind several times over, clearer and clearer while any leftover tension in his shoulders from the yelling-match drifted away. 

All this time, and it was just as simple as that: Draco and Scorpius left, went to America, and then came back. Only now Albus realized how much more there was behind it. 

When they were little, Albus barely put any thought into that stupid rumor about Scorpius. Really, at his age he would’ve barely comprehended what a Voldemort even was, let alone how a Time-Turner worked and how Scorpius could’ve been the son of the darkest wizard known. All he’d known was that it was a rumor about Scorpius and a dark wizard, and it wasn’t true. 

And there was Astoria Malfoy. The woman Albus remembered as having a kind and inquisitive expression, the couple times he had met her. And one day she was gone, and Scorpius was sad for a long time. Sure, being young and not going through something so horrible, so life changing, meant he was naive to think Scorpius had healed from that after just a couple months. But had Albus been stupid enough to think that even ten years later?

He didn’t have an answer for himself there. But he knew now how heavy the world had been placed on young Scorpius’ shoulders.

So they run away. Run away from the problems. The dumb side of Albus’ brain briefly thought about how nice that would be. But it went as quickly as it came, with every other logical fiber in his head reminding him how serious it must’ve been. 

Your mum, your wife gone. And the wizarding world in Britain all but hates you, and your family member, your child, subjected to a ridiculous rumor…

Run. Start over. Then something ten years later brings you back. 

Only to be greeted by more of them. Ministry, staring eyes, more rumors...

Albus really had been a thick git. 

He’d been selfish. His relationship with Scorpius shouldn’t have been about Scorpius remembering him, or even getting back what they’d had. Things had changed. Both of them had changed. That’s what they’d have to work out now. They weren’t six years old anymore.

Albus got out of the shower before the water had run completely cold. He put on the same jeans he’d fallen asleep in, and discarded his now-wrinkled jumper in favor of his green hoodie. His realizations felt like a small weight in his gut, but he was determined to come to terms with it. He had to. 

When he stepped back into the empty dorm, he noticed something under his bed. As he got closer, he saw it was the picture. Albus and Scorpius, beaming at the camera. 

That was then. This was now. 

He thought back to more of what Scorpius had said. 

_“And here I thought Hogwarts could be the place I always dreamed of. But instead... This place is the worst, you know?”_

Albus hated the idea of Hogwarts being the worst place for Scorpius. Especially since Scorpius had always wanted to come here. A lot of things had changed, but Albus was determined to make sure this wasn’t one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is tagged as "angst with a happy ending" so I do promise a happy ending after this chapter! Which will happen very soon!  
> Chapter title comes from "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane  
> Find me on twitter @truexmeg and tumblr @truemeg


	7. let go of what's passed, and maybe i'll see you at last

In the last few years, the restrictions on the house common rooms had eased as the rivalries and separations between the houses blurred. Friday nights through the weekends allowed anyone from any house to go into another house’s common room, within some regulations. This was how the Gryffindors were able to have anyone they wanted in their common room for an Exploding Snap tournament. 

And how Albus was able to storm right up to the Gryffindor tower that evening. He now understood what people meant when they talked about tunnel-vision, and he was steadfast in what he was about to do tonight.

He entered behind a Gryffindor student, who scurried across the common room toward the dorms after seeing the fire in Albus’ eyes.

His friends had claimed the entire area in front of the fireplace, sprawled out on the couches with stacks of Exploding Snap cards and loose leafs of parchment in the middle. There was a familiarity in how they were all laughing at something Yann had said. And Albus had half of a second of thinking he couldn’t do this. 

But it was gone as quick as it came, when he remembered all the bullshit that had brought him here at all.

Rose was the first to look up and notice him. “Oh, hi Al,” she said, clearly surprised to see him. “Where’ve you been all day?”

“Feeling better, Albus?” Craig asked. 

“No, I’m not,” Albus snapped. “But that has nothing to do with being ill because I’m not. I’m sick of you lot.”

Usually if he had something big like this to say, he’d at least plan his speech in some way. But he’d sat in the dorm all day thinking over everything that had happened, and by the time he’d decided on marching up here, he didn’t have time to fully plan it. Everything was coming out right off the cuff. 

“Whatever this is tonight,” Albus waved his hand over the group, “no one deciding to tell me about this or making the effort not to tell me, I know what it’s all about. It’s because I’m not with you all as much anymore. It’s because I’m spending time with Scorpius. And it’s stupid!” 

The anger made everything pour right out of him. His friends were silent in front of him. He vaguely registered a couple of second years across the common room quickly escape up to the dorms.

“He’s my friend. Even after all this time. And you’ve all known that since the beginning. So yes, I’m trying to spend more time with him! Maybe because he’s been gone for ten fucking years has a  _ little _ something to do with it. And maybe I’d still get to spend just as much time with you all if you didn’t treat him like  _ that _ .”

Polly tried cutting in, only getting the words “Al, we—“ before Albus kept going.

“Quit treating him like a circus trick and instead like an actual person! I know it’s so exciting having  _ the Scorpius Malfoy _ ,” Albus copied Yann’s exact tone from the other day, “around here, but this is serious. I’ve said you’re making him uncomfortable. And, I know you don’t mean anything bad by it but stop it. Okay?”

There was silence for several moments, a rare time where his entire group had been rendered speechless. Albus had really done that. Admittedly that power was a little nice. 

Cora broke the silence with a scoff. “Albus will you relax?”

More anger bubbled inside him. As much as Cora was one of his closest friends at Hogwarts, he’d been so sick of her since the term started. “You know what Cora? Just because you abandoned all your friends when you came to Hogwarts doesn’t mean I’m doing the same with Scorpius.”

Cora’s jaw dropped. There were a couple gasps. Yann even gave a “whoa” and Albus noticed Karl had shrunk as far down into the couch as he possibly could, not looking at anyone. 

Albus knew he’d said all he’d had to say. And he didn’t want to stand here and stare at anyone’s shocked faces anymore. He turned quickly and left the Gryffindor common room. 

Adrenaline was still racing through Albus’ body. He needed to _ move _ , to walk or even run somewhere, anywhere but there with shocked faces staring back at him. 

Albus only got halfway down the hallway when he heard footsteps catching up to him. “Albus!”

His cousin’s voice was so familiar. Loud down the hall but a concern there. Albus turned around.

Rose caught up to him, Craig trailing right behind her. 

“Okay Al, let’s just calm down. Come back in and we’ll talk this out,” Rose suggested. 

“I don’t want to.” The idea of sitting still and talking made Albus feel a little ill. 

“Albus please,” Craig said gently. “We get it. We thought you’d say no to this anyway because, well, you’ve kind of been doing that a bit… But you can join us now.” Rose nodded along, like them including him after his explosion made it any better.

None of them said anything for a minute. The brief silence allowed Albus to collect himself a little bit. He shook his head. “I can admit I’ve ditched you guys a little the past couple weeks but...I’m not going to choose between you all and Scorpius. I’ll do better but at least meet me halfway, alright?”

Another silence. Albus looked down at the floor. He was breathing heavy and his mind was still coming down from everything that had just happened. 

He turned around and continued down the hall. Away from it all. 

The remaining adrenaline in his body had Albus walk all the way down to the first floor, out the main doors and into the courtyard. The sun had just set over the mountains in the distance, streaks of pink and orange still lingering in the sky while the stars were just starting to peek out in the dark. The blast of evening chill was the most welcome sensation to him right now. Albus sucked in a breath, finally feeling all the warm, buzzing energy in him really start to subside. Albus sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Curfew on weekends was a little later, so maybe he could have a good amount of time out here to settle himself. 

He’d said everything he wanted to to them. At least, he was pretty sure he did. It happened only a few minutes ago but it was a blur to him. 

But it was finally the conversation he should’ve had with them a while ago. But he could’ve single handedly ruined all of his friendships tonight too. Combined with the fact that he wasn’t sure if Scorpius would ever talk to him again, it was all making Albus feel sick, the hollowness creeping back up. If only he could spend the rest of eternity out here, breathing in the frsh, cold air and just staring up at the stars. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone come out to the courtyard. Albus turned, his breath hitching when he saw it was Scorpius, the familiar cut of white-blond hair nearly shining in the dark. Scorpius was walking quickly toward him, an anger in his expression that Albus noticed instantly. 

Albus stood up and faced Scorpius. If his friend was here to yell at him a little more, Albus figured he deserved it. He could apologize after. For all of it. But he also noticed Scorpius had something in his hand. When Scorpius got closer, Albus saw what exactly it was:  _ Fate of the Fletcher _ book one. The one he’d lent to Scorpius ten years ago. 

Scorpius made it just a couple steps away from Albus when he stopped, his expression suddenly changing.

Albus’ eyes narrowed, confused. “Uh…”

Before Albus could say anything else, Scorpius held the book in his direction. “I was going to throw this at you,” Scorpius said. “But then I got right here and remembered I don’t like hurting people.”

Albus pointed at the book. “Is that…”

Scorpius stepped up to Albus and handed him the book. Albus took it hesitantly, being gentile of the fragile binding and thin pages. When he opened the front cover, his stomach leapt. The name ‘James Potter’ had been written inside, and when Albus took it from his brother he’d crossed out ‘James’ and replaced it with his own name in crooked handwriting.

Tears stung at Albus’ eyes, which he quickly wiped away with his sleeve.

“I did keep it,” Scorpius said. “I had it with me after we left,” he paused. “I did think of you after we left. There was just… you know, other things also on my mind.”

“No, you were right,” Albus said. “This whole thing...it’s not about me. I was making it about me and about how we were back then.” He sighed. “I thought that this whole time we’d just...start off from where we left off. But I know now that’s not how this works.”

Scorpius nodded. At the same time, both of the boys moved and sat down on the ledge of the fountain. Albus was looking down at the book in his hands. He’d never even bought a new copy of it, some thought in the back of his mind telling him maybe he’d be reunited with it, and his best friend, again. 

“I’m sorry all this happened,” Albus said after a few minutes. “Not just us yelling at each other. But all of it. Your mum and the rumor and you and your dad running away, and everything that happened after you came back…”

“Thanks Albus,” Scorpius muttered. “And you didn’t mean nothing to me all these years. You meant a lot. I thought about you all the time, in between everything going on.”

Albus gave a small smile. “If you couldn’t tell, I thought about you a lot too.” He was thrilled when Scorpius laughed at that. “I looked at the pictures of us all the time, I still always called you my best friend. I remember every detail of the last time I saw you.”

Scorpius nodded. “I don’t even remember our last day together,” he said. “Like I said, when Dad and I left, I didn’t think that much of it.” 

That explained a lot to Albus. Here he was remembering nearly every detail and trying to make references to it like an idiot. Scorpius didn’t even remember it.

“Albus, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“If you were so desperate to get our friendship back and you thought about us so much...why didn’t you talk to me for the first week?”

Albus’ stomach lurched, remembering that week. “Um, I can blame my dad for that. When we found out you were back, my dad told me to give you space. He said you’d probably be overwhelmed with everything and me going up to you before you were ready would’ve made everything worse.”

Surprising Albus, Scorpius sighed. “Oh, that’s very nice of your dad.”

“Bad advice, was it?” Albus asked.

“Well… if I’m honest, I spent that whole week thinking you didn’t care about me anymore.”

Albus felt a lump swell in his throat. “That’s not what it was.”

“I know,” Scorpius said. “I know now. When you didn’t come into my compartment on the train, I thought you were just embarrassed because you tripped. But I couldn’t help but think it was because you’d moved on. You had better friends and a life… But the week went on and we didn’t talk…And I still thought that even after we started talking again. I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

“I was trying to,” Albus said. “I just didn’t know what to say and my dad told me to leave you alone and half the time I could never even find you.”

Scorpius snorted out a laugh. “Okay, that is on me.”

There was another beat of silence, then Albus spoke up. “My turn to ask you something?”

“Fire away.”

A few things Scorpius had said last night had been bugging Albus. “Did you really think I was being nice to you out of pity?”

Scorpius started to rub the back of his neck. “Um, I thought so. It’s what your friend said.”

“Who?”

“Cora Monroe.” Albus’ neck suddenly felt hot. “We were in Transfiguration and she was talking loud about you. And she said you were only pitying me and you made a bet about me.”

Albus’ fingers clenched around the  _ Fletcher _ book in his hands. How dare she do that? Had she been so offended that Albus wasn’t spending all his time with her? Suddenly he didn’t feel as bad snapping at her in the Gryffindor common room.

“Although now that I think about it, I think she was making everything up,” Scorpius added.

“The bet she didn’t make up. My friends did make a bet about which house you’d end up in, but I didn’t join them. And no, I wasn’t just being nice to you out of pity. She made that up for some reason.”

“Well it got to me last night,” Scorpius said. “That, and still thinking you didn’t care about our old friendship...I suppose it made me blow up a little."

"I did too so... Maybe we needed it."

"Maybe," Scorpius shrugged. "Sorry about it.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Scorpius. I have more to be sorry for.”

“Don’t be.”

They sat in silence. A silence Albus could only describe as peaceful. The weight was gone now that everything had been laid out in the open. For the first time since Scorpius returned, Albus really felt hopeful for them.

He was very aware of how close they sat, a hair of space between them. This had to be that urge Albus felt before, just to connect with his friend. The impulse overtook him and he put an arm around Scorpius, pulling him in a hug. His brain didn’t even have time to think it was a bad move, because instantly Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus too. 

It was really good to have his best friend back.

* * *

Albus wanted to sleep in a bit, but he still woke up fairly early. When he decided he wasn’t going to go back to sleep, he remembered something and reached out of the bed curtains to his nightstand drawer. After digging around blindly for a second, he pulled out the letter he’d written to his mum last night. After reading it over once, he tore the parchment in half, and then in half again. Things weren’t back to perfect but his fears of ruining everything were no longer quite so large.

When Albus finally got out of bed. Scorpius was already awake. Might as well make for an early morning and get some breakfast. The Great Hall was pretty sparse that morning, something they were both perfectly okay with. They’d planned for their usual: have some breakfast, hole up in their nook in the library, and read and do homework for the entire day. “Do you even have any homework to do?” Albus asked, mug of coffee in hand. “Or did you finish it all again?”

“I actually do have homework to do,” Scorpius replied. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts N.E.W.T. levels,” Albus teased. 

“Is it too late to go back to America yet?”

“Yes.”

They were interrupted by two familiar faces, Karl and Craig, approaching the Slytherin table. “Um, hi,” Craig said. Both of them looked a little awkward. 

“Mind if we join you?” Karl asked. 

Albus glanced at Scorpius. He didn’t seem particularly unnerved by Karl and Craig being there. Then again, those two had been nice to Scorpius. Albus suddenly felt bad that he’d included them in his little tirade. 

“Sure,” Albus said.

They sat on Scorpius’ side of the table. 

“So the Slytherin Quidditch team has two open spots. Tryouts are in a week,” Karl glanced around at all of them. “Any of you three going for it?”

Karl was grinning, like he knew how funny he was, asking three boys who didn’t usually play Quidditch this question. 

“No way. In hell,” Craig replied. 

“What about you Al?” Karl asked.

“Nope.”

“Scorpius?”

“That’ll be a no from me,” Scorpius said. 

Karl sighed. “You guys are no fun.”

It was oddly casual as they slipped into conversation about the house Quidditch teams. As if the whole thing with Albus yelling in the common room hadn’t even happened. 

It must’ve just been Craig and Karl being nice. Surely everyone else in the group would be rightfully pissed off at him. 

Suddenly Polly was falling into the seat next to Albus, her eyes bright and excited. Her quick appearance made Albus jump, his heart skipping a few beats. He swore under his breath but she didn’t seem to notice. 

“So boys, what’s the plan for today?” She asked. “This may be one of the last weekends we get that isn’t filled with nonstop N.E.W.T. work, so let’s make it count.”

“Speak for yourself,” Craig grumbled. 

“Albus and I were going to spend it doing homework, actually,” Scorpius said. Albus noticed a timid-ness in his tone.

“Let’s do homework outside!” Polly said excitedly. “It’s still nice out for now.”

“I’m in!” Karl smiled.

Craig nodded. “Me too. How about you two?”

Albus looked at Scorpius again. As nice as the three of them had been to Scorpius for five minutes, he wouldn’t blame Scorpius for saying no. 

“That sounds nice,” Scorpius said, returning Albus’ gaze with a smile. 

“Yeah, we’re in,” Albus said. 

Polly was very eager to get outside. To the point where all of the boys ended up stuffing pastries and toast into their pockets to bring outside. And to Albus’ surprise, it was once again fairly warm outside. Warm sun, and the clear blue sky overhead, barely a chill in the air. Polly conjured up a blanket and had it lay out on the grass. The five of them made themselves comfortable.

Despite the nice moment, Albus was a little tense. Because it was so nice so far. He was waiting for something to blow up in his face. That feeling only increased when Polly sent out paper airplanes to everyone else, inviting everyone to join. 

Yann was the first one to stride across the lawn. Albus quickly turned his back as soon as he saw him. 

“Hi Slithering Slytherins,” Yann greeted in his usual good cheer. He sat down right next to Polly, almost on top of her.

“What are Karl and I, chopped liver?”

Albus noticed that most of Yann’s right hand was nearly bright red. “What happened?” Albus asked tentatively. 

Yann held up his hand. “No one told me that when they call the game Exploding Snap, they actually mean  _ exploding _ .”

Albus quickly covered up his laugh. But when he thought Yann would be mad at him for finding that amusing. But Yann didn’t seem bothered.

“Who would’ve known,” Scorpius muttered.

Yann gestured to Scorpius. “See? He agrees. The name of the game is  _ very _ unclear.”

What the hell was happening here?

Rose and Annie were the next two to descend the hill from the castle to the group’s spot. Both of them had books in hand. For Annie, that was a usual occurrence. Rose very deliberately placed a book in her lap after sitting down, saying. “I need to work hard to make sure I regain my spot as top of the class,” with a very pointed look at Scorpius. “ _ Someone  _ has been taking it this year so far.”

Scorpius grinned. “Bring it on.”

The good mood continued through the rest of the morning, and the whole day as it stretched out before them. In between Albus flipping through his Potions textbook, he was rather distracted by how nice everything was. Polly updated everyone on the latest bits of Hogwarts gossip, with Rose or Yann chiming in every so often. Craig occasionally made comments while he sketched out more Astronomy charts. Annie was the only one actually focusing on work, only occasionally glancing up from her book at the group, while Scorpius and Karl shared a Care of Magical Creatures book. 

It was all normal.

Things had just fit back together, with a new piece sliding right into a nice place in the dynamic. It was like nothing from the past day had even happened.

At one point, Rose slipped Albus a little piece of parchment. He unfolded it behind his book.

_ We all talked. You’re right, and we’ll do better. Also, try not to avoid us so much anymore. Cool? _

Albus folded it back up and tucked it into his textbook. He made eye-contact with Rose and nodded once at her. It was all they needed to say.

The afternoon went on, the students soon stretching out on the blanket or even on the grass. Albus allowed himself these hours of bliss, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Content with the people around him.

Though…

Albus was just thinking of her when he saw Polly give a wave to someone behind him. He turned around to see Cora marching her way across the lawn. Albus turned back around, yanking his hood up over his head. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Rose hissed at him.

He heard Cora walk up right behind him. “Can I borrow Albus and Scorpius?” Her tone seemed gentle, even a little unsure. Something Albus had never heard from her ever. 

He looked at Scorpius, who only shrugged like he’d follow Albus’ lead on this. “Uh, sure.” Albus said. 

She led them closer to the lake, slowing the pace so they could walk along the shore. Albus walked in between Cora and Scorpius, Scorpius’ eyes trained to the ground while he fidgeted his fingers in front of him, while Cora’s hands were buried into her denim jacket. 

“Okay Scorpius,” Cora started. “This is an apology. But this may take a few minutes. I’m no good at apologies so…”

“It’s true,” Albus said lightly. “Fourth year we were partnered in Potions, she made our potion explode in my face. Never got an apology.”

“I did apologize!”

“I woke up in the hospital wing with a bunch of chocolates at my bedside.”

“Yes, and?”

Albus burst out a laugh. He tried holding it in, knowing Cora would be angry for laughing. But Cora ended up smiling too.

“Back to what I was saying,” Cora bumped Albus’ shoulder. “I said some stupid things the other day. And I shouldn’t have.”

“Well, we did figure out you made most of it up,” Scorpius said. 

“I did,” Cora sighed. “I shouldn’t have done it. If you want to know why I did it,” she looked at Albus directly. “Al, you’re my closest friend. And you said it yourself, I left all of my muggle friends behind when I came here. So when Scorpius got here and you started spending more time with him… I thought I was losing you.”

They’d stopped walking, just the sounds of the lake shore lapping next to them for several moments. He’d never thought of it from that perspective. He and Cora had been by each other's side since their first night at Hogwarts. And suddenly one new person comes into the picture and Albus spens so much time with Scorpius, no wonder Cora got scared.

“I’m... sorry,” she said. “About every stupid thing I’ve said since day one. All of it.”

Scorpius smiled at her. “Apology accepted.”

Albus took a deep breath. “I know I’ll do better,” he said. “If you can too.”

Cora nodded. 

Albus spread his arms out. “Come here.”

“Nope.”

“Come on, once?”

“Gross.”

She ducked out of Albus’ way, putting herself right up next to Scorpius as they started walking back to the rest of the group. 

Any remaining weight that Albus felt because of this whole thing was finally gone. He felt lighter and settled all at once. Now he could finally breathe. 

They all flopped back down with the rest of the group, and went on with their day. Everything still felt normal, like every piece fit together for the first time in a long time. 

The feeling stayed as the day stretched into the late afternoon. Reading through their textbooks or scrawling on parchment fell away, and soon most of them sprawled out on the grass, just talking, the conversations between everyone flowing so easily. And it included everyone. Albus and Scorpius were included right into the gossip Polly was spreading, the jokes Yann rattled off every few minutes. Scorpius even spoke up to talk about Ilvermorny for several minutes. And he seemed eager to talk about it, answering questions about the classes and their own sorting ceremony. Albus found his cheeks in a bit of pain when Scorpius was done, because he’d been grinning through all of it. 

In the late afternoon, it was starting to grow cold. Rose conjured up some more blankets for everyone, and Albus ended up right next to Scorpius, one blanket draped around both of their shoulders. They both pulled it close, Albus feeling a newfound warmth very quickly. 

Polly was running her hands through Yann’s hair - who was dozing off next to her - when she spoke up again. “By the way, I heard that Jennifer Davies and Cody Corner broke up.”

“Is that supposed to be news?” Annie asked, her book open in front of her but all but forgotten. 

“Yes, because it happened late last night.”

“And every night every three months since the beginning of last year,” Rose said. 

“Well  _ now _ it’s because Cody is apparently flirting with his Herbology partner, Diana Whitefall.”

Scorpius leaned close to Albus. “Should I know what this means?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Albus said. 

Polly leaned toward Scorpius, a sly smile on her face. “We’ll help you get to know the  _ real _ Hogwarts, Scorpius.”

“Noted,” Scorpius replied.

Rose, Annie and Polly continued talking about this triangle of a relationship, while the rest of the group had their attention silently on Karl. He was kneeling over Yann, water bottle in hand, and he was slowly tilting it more and more over Yann’s head. Yann didn’t stir at all. It took at least another minute, but soon a stream of water poured right over Yann’s hair and face. 

Polly shrieked when the water hit her as well. Yann was awake in a second, sputtering and shaking his hair. Karl burst into a laugh and Yann was up on his feet, chasing Karl down the shore of the lake. 

Albus’ shoulder brushed against Scorpius’ while they were both laughing at the antics. It was something Albus was very aware of, despite how it was bound to happen with both of them still sharing a blanket.

“On that note,” Rose picked up her books. “I’d say it’s time to go up for dinner.”

A few of them were quick to agree, pulling themselves up and gathering their things and making their blankets disappear. Yann returned with Karl in a headlock, and only the mention of having food made Yann let go. 

Everyone started getting up, except for Scorpius. So Albus stayed where he was too. The group made their way back up the hill to the castle. 

Cora looked down at Albus. “You two coming?”

Albus looked at Scorpius, who was still not in a rush. “We’ll meet you up there,” Albus said.

Cora nodded and headed up the hill. 

Albus didn’t dare break the silence. Both of them gazed out over the lake. The sun was setting over the mountains, painting the sky waves of pink and orange. Sunlight glittered over the surface of the water. It had slowly gotten colder as the afternoon and evening wore on, but Albus barely felt it. 

“It’s nice,” Scorpius murmured after a few minutes. “Having friends.”

Albus looked at him. “You didn’t have friends at Ilvermorny?”

Scorpius shrugged. “Acquaintances. Girls liked me because I had a British accent. Everyone was nice enough. I didn’t have a group like you’ve had. And no best friend.”

Albus couldn’t help the small smile that crept up.

“This has been the best I’ve felt since I got back.”

Albus felt a fluttering in his stomach. “This is the best I’ve felt in a while too.” If one day could make Scorpius feel this good, Albus had a hopeful feeling about the rest of the year. He was still determined to make Hogwarts the place Scorpius dreamed of. 

Scorpius turned his head, looking up at the castle. “I think I’m gonna like it here.”

“I know you will,” Albus said. “I know I’ve said it and I’ll say it again. But I’m really glad to have you back.”

“I’m glad to be back too,” Scorpius said. 

They sat there a little while longer, looking out over the lake and listening to the gentle waves and the breeze in the trees. Finally they picked themselves up and walked back up to the castle together, and on the way Albus threw an arm around Scorpius’ shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you so much for reading! And to everyone who's left comments, kudos, and messages via tumblr, thank you so much. I appreciate every single one. I've been working on this story since January and I'm really proud of it, and glad I got here to the end point. Thank you again.  
> I have some ideas for a short sequel so...keep an eye out for that!  
> Chapter title comes from "Maybe" from the musical Next to Normal  
> Find me on twitter @truexmeg and tumblr @truemeg


End file.
